Myth in the Magic: the Sorcerers Stone
by ShadowSmite
Summary: What happens when Nico Di Angelo goes to Hogwarts and hunting for the sorcerers stone discovers secrets we never knew about the Slytherins? Rated T fir occasional language, and things some may possibly not be comfortable with. *currently being edited*
1. A Welcome Letter

**This is my very first fanfiction so please constructive criticism only please! If there's any mistakes with the spells or teachers tell me so I can correct them. Okay, Nico is 12 and everything HAS happened that happened in the heroes of Olympus, and i'm sorry Nico is so young, but just know that he's that age so he can join Hogwarts at a convenient time without the mist.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything that may be seen as recognizable**

 **A Welcome Letter**

 **Third Person POV**

As Nico wandered the large apartment above the store his father had bought in Knockturn Alley he wondered why his welcome letter was late. After he'd realized it was soon to be his first year at Hogwarts the blessed demigod had hurried to this dark shop in London a few weeks too early in the hopes of getting his letter sooner rather than later. That had been two weeks ago and Nico was tired of dealing with the shady figures coming into the shop and scoffing at the thought of a young boy running it in his fathers place. Nico had summoned the old shop owner and her being a poltergeist, made her sell the shady ingredients for him.

As a reward for his part in stopping the war and nearly killing himself in the process he had been granted magic along with his dark powers. Of course in return he had to go to Hogwarts where only Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall knew what he was to ensure nothing goes wrong. His quest there is to protect the boy who lived and stop Voldemort while destroying the Philosopher's Stone.

As he stopped to look out a window at Knockturn Alley he wasn't surprised to see many people still doing business in the wandlight at this ungodly hour. He glanced at a clock to see it was two minutes after midnight. The son of Hades turned around and walked back through the dark hallways, his hand resting on his stygian iron sword as he stalked back to his room. He blended in with the shadows and startled the house elf that had been gifted to Nico after the witch living here had finally passed on.

"Oh my lord! Is there anything you need, anything at all?" the tiny elf asked, his small form thin and dirty as he bowed.

The Ghost King just shook his head and told the small figure not unkindly, "No, if you bow any lower your nose might just brush the ground. Come now, stand up Ratchet!" The house elf stood up quickly and started rambling apologies as the thin demigod tried to hide his irritation. He waved off the tiny elf, too tired to deal with its groveling.

The hallways were dark and dirty, just like everything else in this godforsaken place and Nico wrinkled his nose as he opened the door to his room. Nico sighed as he sat down on the soft bed of his considerably large room. He fumed that his first good night of sleep would be interrupted by his friends IMing him and interrupting his rest. Suddenly an alarm went off, signaling someone entering the shop a floor below. He was to distracted to safely summon the poltergeist and decided to go down himself. He pushed himself to his feet as he glided through the hallways in the dark, stepping over the creaking third step and silently striding into the main room. He saw two men with white-blonde hair standing in his father's dark shop. One was probably around Nico's age, if not younger. His cheek was bright red with a slight bruise forming on the cheekbone, clearly showing he'd been hit mere seconds before.

"I don't appreciate actions of violence in my store," Nico says, startling the two as he appeared behind the counter. The only thing intimidating about him is his voice as he stood there, he being as thin and insubstantial as the shadows from the dim wand light.

"Ah, and may I ask where the actual landlord happens to be?" the older man, presumably the boys father asked, looking down his nose at Nico with a look of contempt on his sharp features.

"You see, the real landlord happens to have better things to do than deal with this dump of a store and his son. You will do business with me, or leave. I don't particularly care either way," Nico answered. As he leaned against the counter he examined the two more closely and could see faded bruises on the younger ones face. The older one was thin with a cruel smirk that seemd to be engraved into his weasel-like face. The boy around Nico's age was almost a carbon copy of his father, add a smirk and about a foot of hight and the two would be indecipherable.

"You are lucky I don't do just that for your impertinence boy. In fact, the only reason I'm still here is I need that jar of hellfire. I will inform you I am a powerful pureblood family, a Malfoy no less and you will treat me with respect." Nico looked at the jar he gestured at. Among shreds of dementors and other disgustingly dark ingredients for potions there was a line of the black hellfire. He plucked a jar off the shelf and slid it across the counter.

"Two galleons," he told the elder Malfoy, watching him pocket the dangerous material. Malfoy handed the demigod the two golden coins and Nico pocketed them, before he waved his hand in dismissal as a skeleton that had been sitting by the door the whole time stood up and held the door open for the two Malfoys. He watched the boy edge away from the skeleton while the father just swept out the door, his robe making him look much more imposing than the weak man really is.

As soon as Nico made it to his room again he was asleep the second his head hits the plush pillows.

~ Dream Land line break ~

Nico was jolted from his strange dreams by a hooting of an owl as a letter was dropped through his window along with the Daily Prophet. Ignoring the prophet he bent down and plucked the thick letter from the ground before paying the owl and walking out into the hallway.

Now that the sun was up the hallway managed to look even worse. He tried to ignore the piles of trash left from the previous owner as he stepped into the kitchen. The breakfast on the table looked surprisingly good and as Nico sat down the house elf appeared looking to ask his master if he needed anything. Before he could Nico shushed the elf and told him, "Ratchet, I want to find at least the hallway spotless by the time I get back today. Do not touch anything in the front room, and leave the poltergeist in charge of the store." Ratchet, the tiny house elf nodded before scurrying off to follow his master's order.

As Nico nibbled on a piece of bacon he looked over the letter from Hogwarts. As he read over the items he needed to buy today he finished the bacon and half a piece of toast before sipping some tea as he looked over the prophet. With nothing of interest in the Daily Prophet Nico stood up and went back to his room to change into some clean clothes.

After changing into a shirt with dancing skeletons on it that he'd gotten from Percy for his birthday and a fresh pair of jeans he grabbed his new jacket he'd gotten after the old one was shredded. He shadow traveled into an alley off to the side of Gringotts. He hardly staggered and just leaned on a nearby wall waiting for the slight wave of dizziness to pass.

After straightening up he entered the bank and asked to go to his vault. As he stepped into one of the rickety carts he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the stomach flipping ride. He hurriedly got out and stepped into his vault. He bent down and picked up a handful of the golden coins from one of the nearby stack. He snatched up some sickles along with the galleons as he stepped out of the full vault. He stepped back into the cart and left without a backwards glance.

As he walked out of the wizard bank with the galleons and the few sickles in his pockets he glanced at his list and stepped into the nearest shop which just so happened to be the owl emporium. After a quick glance around he saw an owl that wass so dark in color and friendly towards Nico he decided to buy it instead of asking his father for an owl.

After carrying the black owl back into the light he bought his books and the ridiculous robes that the students had to wear. Finishing that he stepped into the ancient and dirty wand shop.

As he stepped over the doormat a boy with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes ran into Nico and Nico almost dropped his new owl and the books. After flashing the boy his famous death glare he saw a lightening scar on the boys forehead. Trying to ignore the sickening feeling in his stomach he heard the boy say, "My fault. Anyways, I'm Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand and Nico shook his hand, dropping his hand as soon as Harry let him pull away.

"Nico Di Angelo," Nico told Harry. A giant of a man came by and Nico struggled to find a good reason to stay. Deciding instead to get away before he had to meet someone else and he politely told Harry goodbye and stepped further into the musty old store.

He wrinkled his nose and glanced around as he walked forward. A man as ancient as the wand in the window walked over from where he'd been setting some fallen boxes back on shelves. "Ah yes, another Hogwarts student I presume? Very well, lets get you a wand. Which side is your wand hand?" the old man said.

"I'm left handed," Nico answered truthfully, his writing arm and sword arm being opposite. Before Nico could react Mr. Ollivander had handed him a stick. After saying some nonsense words and telling Nico to give it a wave nothing happened. After trying two more wands with similar results the man handed Nico a wand and said, "Thirteen inches, poplar wood, thestral hair, ungiving."

Nico waved the wand and this time a soft glow appears at the tip of the wand, nothing monumental, but the fact that the glow seemed to take all other color from anywhere near it was odd. That odd glow freaked Nico out and he payed as fast as he could and all but ran out of the stuffy old store.

Deciding to get something extra to read Nico stepped back into a book store only to see the boy who came into the store last night. The bruise that had been forming on his face last night was gone, obviously magicked away.

"Oh hey, you're that Malfoy right?" Nico asked him, even though he already knew the answer.

"Ya, Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you," Draco responded.

"Nico Di Angelo."

"I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts this year," Draco told Nico, staring at the pale boy.

"Likewise, what a coincidence. Doing some shopping for school supplies?" Nico asked, his dark eyes searching for any signs of the faded bruises from last night and finding none.

Draco snorted. "I got my supplies days ago, my father and I were just in the area and I decided to see if I could meet the famed 'boy who lived'." Draco had said the last part with a nocking tone, but his eyes showed a flicker of envy.

"Oh, you mean Harry Potter? He's nothing but a stick of a boy. I'd be amazed if he even knew how to hold a wand," Nico told Draco, attempting to break the ice and possibly make an acquaintance before the school year started.

Draco smiled thankfully at Nico before turning to leave. "I've got to go back to my father, don't want to be late. I'll see you at Hogwarts?"

"See you at Hogwarts." Nico turned to leave, pleased that he'd become acquainted with Draco. With a smile gracing the corners of his mouth Nico couldn't help but wish September first would come a lot faster than it had been coming before.

 **A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if you don't like my take on Draco's relationship with his father, or if Nico is really OOC. I'll try to make this better in the future.**

 **Until then, R &R please.**


	2. A train to Hogwarts and a Hat

**Okay, I'll be honest and say I'm rather disappointed at not getting any reviews. I'm going to be updating every weekend or every other weekend on bad weeks. I may update more often, but only on request.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to it's owners.**

 **A Trip to Hogwarts and a Talking Hat**

 **Nico POV**

Nico woke up blinking in the bright light. He glared at his loud owl and if he didn't know better he would have thought it glared back. As he glanced at a nearby clock he realized with a jolt he had to leave for the Hogwarts Express in thirty minutes.

Jumping out of the warm bed the cool morning air made him shiver and wrap his arms around his bare chest. He staggered into the bathroom to shower and was greeted by his extremely pale face in the mirror. He had dark shadows under his eyes that he made a face at. 'Can't be helped' He told himself firmly before he could sink into one of his darker moods and ruin the trip to Hogwarts.

He took a quick shower and feeling refreshed threw on some clean clothes and grabbed a piece of toast. A quick glance at the clock as he lifted up his trunk showed that he has ten minutes to get to platform 9 ¾. Thanking the darkness of his room he shadow traveled to the train station.

He a greeted by a wall that said nine on one side and ten on the other. He just stared at the wall in confusion. He knew he'd wanted to travel to the correct platform. Where was it though?

"Where in the world is platform 9 ¾?" he muttered to himself looking from the nine to the ten. He figured it has something to do with the wall in between, but couldn't seem to figure it out.

He heard a commotion and turned to see a family of redheads walking swiftly and with purpose toward the wall. He could tell from the large trunks and outdated clothes that they must be going to Hogwarts.

"Pardon me," he said quietly, just loud enough to be heard as he stepped towards the loud family. "Could you tell me how to get to platform 9 ¾?"

"Oh of course, it's Ron and Harry's first times too," the woman who was clearly the mother said gesturing to her smallest son and a very puzzled looking Harry. Before Nico could say anything she'd ushered the twin boys through the wall and Ron and Harry had also run through. He pulled his trunk into position in front of the wall. As he ran forward he closed his eyes as he passed through on instinct.

With a rush of cool air Nico stepped onto platform 9 ¾. He looked around taking in the families saying goodbye before getting on the huge train. Walking towards the odd red train he couldn't help but marvel at how old fashioned it was. Pulling his luggage behind him he saw a group of students with golden badges collecting all the trunks. He dropped his trunk with the others before turning and walking back towards the train.

He leapt on with catlike grace barely using the offered hand from someone to get in. Gliding down the aisle looking through the rooms on either side he searched for Draco or even Harry.

"Hey! Di Angelo!" he heard a voice he recognizes call out to him. He backed up and leaned into a compartment two doors back.

"Hey Malfoy," he said as he slid into a seat by Draco.

"Nico, meet Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said.

Nico nodded to the two bulky figures. They reminded him of less cuddly versions of Frank. A smile twitched at the corners of his lips at the thought.

"What house do you think you'll be in Nico?" Draco asked as the train began to move.

"House?" Nico responded confused.

"Ya, there's Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

"Huh. All of those have pretty stupid names. Especially Hufflepuff."

"I'm hoping to be in Slytherin. They say only the evil wizards come out of that house. That's blasphemous though, seeing as most of the darkest wizards came from Griffindor. I like to think as the wizards coming out of Slytherin as the more clever wizards willing to make a change in the world."

Nico raised an eyebrow at Draco's speech. "Well if that's the case then I hope I'm in Slytherin. I bet Potter will be in Griffindor though."

"I heard the half-blood was on this train. Maybe we should meet him."

Nico lets a glare grace his normally expressionless face at Draco's insult of half-blood. "I'm a half-blood," Nico said as he leaned back and crosses his arms.

"Well, I have no problems with half-bloods. It's just Potter who happened to be famous for something he did at age one." Bitterness crept into Draco's voice at the end of the statement and Nico sighed.

"Well, let's go visit this famed 'Boy-Who-Lived' then." Sarcasm seeped into his voice as he said the last half.

"You're right, why don't we? Crabbe. Goyle," Draco said. The two other boys flank Draco as he rose like overgrown puppies as they heard their names. Nico followed a bit further behind and waited away from the compartment to avoid the conversation. He saw Draco say something and extend his hand politely. When nobody took his hand he sneered and made a comment. Nico heard someone from inside the compartment yell something muffled.

Draco just stepped backwards into the corridor and turned to Nico. Draco stormed down the corridor and flung open the door to their compartment.

"Looks like it went well," Nico said sarcastically. He sunk down across from Draco allowing Crabbe and Goyle to sit next to Draco.

"Gee, you think?" Draco answered with a glare in Nico's direction.

Nico was saved from answering as a witch pushed a trolley to their door and asked, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Nico searched his pockets before realizing he'd left his galleons in his trunk. He sighed and leaned back against the wall trying to ignore his stomach. Draco got up and chose some items from the trolley before sitting down. Nico took some of the offered treats.

He opened a box labeled with something that Nico couldn't read but clearly ended in beans. With a shrug he popped a red colored one in his mouth hoping for something cherry flavored. The foul taste of pomegranate filled his mouth.

With a gag he spat it out into a nearby napkin. "Di Immortals! What are these!"

"Berty Bots Every Flavored Beans. What did you get?" Crabbe asked Nico, speaking up for the first time the whole train ride.

"Pomegranate," He answered with a shudder.

"What's so bad about pomergrantate? I'm rather fond of them," Goyle spoke up next.

"Long story." Nico waved his hand halfheartedly before saying to them, "You know you don't have to sit that close to Draco. He's not going to fly out the window if you give him some space."

Crabbe and Goyle glanced at the ground, uncomfortable. "My father is fostering them as long as they don't leave my side. If I'm hurt or something happens he'll send them back to the orphanage," Draco told Nico.

Nico nodded. "I apologize, and you have my condolences on whatever reason you were sent to an orphanage." Nico quickly changed the subject to ease the tension. "I've never been to Britain before, what's it like here?"

"So that's why you have an accent! It sounds american with a hint of what?" Draco stated. He snapped his fingers thinking of what accent it could be.

"I'm part Italian if that's what you mean." Nico shrugged slightly.

"That's so cool! I've never been anywhere outside of Europe," Crabbe said. He leaned forward looking at Nico.

"What's it like in America?" Draco asked.

"Well, I spend most of my time at a camp and the other part traveling around doing business for my dad…" Nico trailed off. He hoped he hadn't carelessly given anything away. From the look on Crabbe's face you could have thought Christmas had come early.

"I've always wanted to go to America," Crabbe said dreamily. "In fact, anywhere but Europe would be fun to go to. I have to many bad memories of this place." The excitement on his face dimmed a little.

"Whats New York like?" Goyle asked. He laid a hand gently on Crabbe's shoulder in a calming gesture.

Nico proceeded to tell them all about America until he noticed the train was slowing down.

"Shouldn't we be changing into our robes by now?" He asked glancing out the window.

"I didn't realize the time had passed so quickly," Draco said honestly. Nico slipped his robe on over his black shirt and jeans. The others quickly follow before brushing creases out of the ridiculous uniforms.

"These are so stupid!" Draco whined and Nico rolled his eyes at him.

"I look like a bat and that's what you're upset about? What a great friend you are."

Draco snickered in agreement as the train stopped. They all stepped out into the corridor and shoved their way through the thick crowd toward the open doors. Stumbling out Draco muttered a few curses as he tripped on the hem of his robe.

"Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years come 'ere!" Nico turned to see a giant of a man. He twisted his skull ring as he walked towards the man with Draco by his side and Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

"A'right, everyone 'ere? Yes? Okay! Get in the boats everyone!" The big man boomed gesturing toward a dark lake. I gulped and edged forward slowly.

"Hagrid!" I turned around to see Harry push his way to the front of the crowd and say something to Hagrid.

"You aren't afraid of water are you Di Angelo?" Draco mocked while mimicking falling into the inky water.

"As a matter of fact I am, and you should be to. After all I may just shove you in for that." Nico climbed into the boat apologizing to Poseidon and praying in just about every language he had the ability to.

After around his fifth prayer the boats had made it halfway across the lake when a beautiful castle came into view. 'Annabeth would love this,' He told himself as he admired the towering spires and intimidating gate.

A wave hit the side of the boat and Nico gripped the edges as he sent more prayers to Poseidon. He tore his gaze away from the castle and stared intently at the far shore that was steadily approaching. The boats touched the beach and Nico all but fell out of the boat.

The second his feet touch the shore he letsout a big sigh of relief. With nothing eventful happening crossing the lake he relaxed and helped Draco out of the boat. He fought down a cringe at the physical contact. He stepped away self-consciously. He glanced around and Draco rolled his eyes at Nico. As they walked through the huge doors Draco teased Nico continuously about his fear of the water.

He was about to start on a new joke when a severe looking witch in green walks forward. She cleared her throat and even Draco went silent.

"When you enter the great hall you with be sorted into one of the four houses," the witch said before Nico did his best to tune her out. She continued to explain the four houses before turning around and flinging open the large doors.

She marched in with all the first years following in her wake. Careful to not step on anyone's robes they lined up haphazardly per her command. A ratty old hat sitting on a stool sang a song before Dumbledore stood up and said in a loud voice, "I would like to welcome our exchange student from America who will be joining the first year classes. Please welcome Nico Di Angelo with open arms!"

Curious looks and polite applause followed Dumbledore's announcement. "Now, would Mr. Di Angelo please step forward," the witch in green, who Nico suddenly realizes was probably Minerva said curtly.

Nico stepped forward and sat on the stool gently. Worried he might break it he tried to avoid putting all his weight on the stool as the hat is placed on his head.

'Oh! A transfer student who's a demigod eh? A son of Hades no less!' Nico only flinched slightly and struggled to keep his face straight.

'Get out of my head.' He told the hat firmly.

'Now, now, I have to sort you!'

'Then hurry up about it.' Nico snapped as the hat sorted through his memories. The hat writhed in pain as though trying to forget what it sees.

'So much pain!' the hat exclaimed before finishing its investigation of the giant war.

'You have the loyalty of Gryphondor, but the qualities of Slytherin. Not to mention Slythrin will be there even in your worst hour. That house is made of the children with difficult pasts, emotional or physical pain, or just being shunned for what they are. You would fit perfectly there, Son of Hades.'

Before Nico could respond the hat shouted, "Slytherin!" A table at the far left side of the room applauded while the rest of the room stayed silent. Many of the other children looked at him with more suspicion than curiosity at that point. He took a seat at the very end of the table and only tuned in when Draco got placed in Slytherin.

He vaguely noticed that Harry wass the only person to take as long as him to get sorted. Thinking nothing of it he watched his friend approach him.

Nico smiled to himself as he realizes this year was looking up already. He smirked at his friend as Crabbe and Goyle joined them. "Maybe this year won't be so boring after all," Nico said as the feast started and he reached for a piece of chicken.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone that read this!**


	3. An Interesting Encounter

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Congratulations dragonwolf416 on being my very first reviewer! Also thank you to anyone who corrected me on my spelling of the houses.**

 **R &R topic: Nicknames for our dearest Severus! I personally like Sevvy that I got from another fanifction. Thinking on how I would most likely throw a fit if someone used my nicknames though, I'm not using it.**

 **An Interesting Encounter**

 **Nico POV**

He was bored. That's all there is to it. It was only Wednesday of the first week and Nico was wishing he had never left camp. He has five of his eight (AN: I think that's how many classes. It never really said in the books) classes with Gryffindor and and he was getting tired of Draco's jokes about the other house. The only classes he hadn't had yet are Potions with a teacher he'd only seen from a distance and flying lessons with Madame Hooch.

His least favorite classes were DADA and Herbology. There was something seriously wrong with the turban on Professor Quirrell's head. Whenever he looked at it he would feel extremely sickened. He feels slightly similar whenever Harry is nearby but it isn't as extreme as when he's with Quirrell.

He also hates Herbology because the plants despise him and seem to have a habit of dying whenever he gets to close. The teacher Professor Sprout didn't seem to understand his problem with the plants though. She continued to stubbornly embarrass him through the class by giving him plants that would mysteriously die on contact.

He was on his way to the flying class and was rather irritated by Draco's bragging. "Shut up Draco," he snaps.

"Don't be so irritable Nico. It's not my fault you've been staying up all night," Draco responds, lifting his hands in mock defeat. Nico just sighs, not feeling inclined to answer. In truth he had been wandering the castle, dreading the nightmares that plague his sleep. He'd also been wasting the hours in the night looking for an enchantment to change the language in his books before he has to read for classes.

They make it to the large flying field where Madame Pooch is already directing people to brooms. Nico walks up to the professor. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Nico asks.

"Of course," she answers. "Everyone! No one is to touch the brooms without my supervision," Madame Hooch yells to the two houses before leading Nico a ways away.

"I'm deathly afraid of heights. Can I sit out for this class?" Nico asks as soon as they're out of hearing range.

"We won't be going high up at all. I'm sure you'll be fine Nico," she answers and pats him on the shoulder.

Swallowing his fear of entering Uncle Zs domain he steps up to his space beside Draco. He glances at Draco on one side of him and at the pale girl next to him who looks terrified of flying. He leans closer to Draco and whispers, "Do you know who that is?" He points at the girl.

"I have no idea. I think she's a half-blood though," Draco whispers back before Madame Hooch yells at them.

"Five points from Slytherin for talking Mr. Malfoy," she says before instructing them all to step up to their brooms. Harry and the red-head from the train station snicker. Nico shoots them his very best death glare.

Following the teachers next instruction Nico puts his hand over his broom and says 'up' clearly. His broom doesn't move while Draco and Harry's brooms jump right into their hands. Nico glances around and on his next 'up' he slides his toe under his broom and kicks it up. He catches it in his waiting hand and glances around again to make sure no one saw.

A girl with extremely bushy hair standing across from him is glaring at him. She has an expression on her face like Annabeth's when she's trying to figure out a confusing equation. He glares back until she looks away. The girl next to him whispers quietly to no one in particular, "You really should be nicer."

Nico looks at her in confusion. She doesn't even look at him and continues to try to get her broom to cooperate. Nico just shakes his head and looks at Madame Hooch. She starts to tell them what to do as they mount their brooms. Finishing she looks around at everyone and once she's convinced everyone has their brooms in hand she holds up her whistle.

"Everyone ready? On my whistle. One. Two. Neville get down here right this instant!" Nico sighs in relief as the chubby son of Persephone steadily rises and looses control of his broom.

He glanced up at the previously clear skies to see clouds scattered overhead. Silently thanking anything he could think of for his luck he dismounted his broom and laid it down as Neville finally fell back to the ground.

"No one here should be in the sky until I get back! Got that?" Madame Hooch yelled. A few noises of consent came from the students. Satisfied she helped up Neville and left for the castle infirmary.

"Hey look! Longbottom left his remembrall behind!" Draco said loudly, picking up the small sphere.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said as he stepped forward. Nico sighed at Harry's idiotic show of loyalty that reminded him so much of Percy.

"Come on Draco just give it to the Gryffindor. You're making fool of yourself," Nico told Draco, his voice disinterested.

"Oh come on Nico. Don't be such a Ravenclaw," Draco responded, using the Slytherin insult for bossy and insufferable.

Nico just snorted as Draco and Harry rose into the air. After Draco made a spectacular throw and Harry caught the small ball they both touched down. As everyone cheered for Harry, McGonagall stormed onto the field. "I need Mr. Potter to come with me," she said before turning to Nico. "You need to go to Professor Dumbledore's office after all your classes are finished."

Nico just nodded in confusion. At that the witch stormed off with a pale Harry behind her. The students just shuffled their feet and whispered awkwardly. Madame Hooch hadn't come back yet and no one had any idea what to do.

Draco looked like he was deciding whether to not to make a snide comment. He shook his head and instead turned to Nico. "Why do you think the headmaster wants to see you?" he asked with real concern in his voice. None of the previous rude mood was shown.

"I have no idea," Nico lied. He knew full well the headmaster wanted to talk to him about his quest. He truthfully had been expecting a meeting much sooner. Being the amazing lier he was though, Draco didn't even think to question Nico. Instead he started thinking up strange theories to lighten up Nico's mood.

A bell sounded in the distance signaling the end of class as both of the houses hurried away. "What do we have next?" Nico asked Draco as he pulled out his folded schedule.

"Double Potions with Snape is our last class of the day." Nico nodded silently as they step through the door and started walking down towards the dungeon. The name Snape sounded familiar, from where though? Pushing that ridiculous thought to the back of his mind Nico looked around. All the students from the previous class were walking in the same direction. It got steadily colder and gloomier as they walked down the winding staircases.

They passed the entrance to the Slytherin common room and Nico maade a face at how far down the classroom was. He wasn't comfortable in small spaces after being stuck in a jar, and being underground made him think of Tartarus and Gaia. He forced the gruesome memories of his time with the giants to the darkest corner of his mind and followed Draco into a classroom.

They sat down near the back of the room just as the teacher strode into the room. Nico finally got a good look at the teacher and nearly fell out of his chair. Gaping at the familiar face Nico said, "Severus?"

 **Harry POV (AN: Yes I'm super evil. I hope you'll be pleased once this is done though)**

Harry loved Hogwarts. The only thing ruining his perfect picture was his fame and that exchange student. He didn't know why that boy just seemed to stand out to Harry. Whenever he was near him though his scar hurt and he felt slightly sickened.

He also felt that way near Quirrell and Snape, but it being worse around the other boy he was really starting to hate it. Even some of the older students would whisper about how there had never been an exchange student before. Many of them were suspicious because he'd come the same year as Harry. What in that scenario could make anyone suspicious? Harry thought to himself bitterly walking to Potions.

The thing that really got to him was how the boy was friends with that weasel Malfoy. He didn't know what was so different about that boy, but he vowed he and Ron would get to the bottom of it.

What surprised him most was the way the black haired, thin boy reacted to the potions master when Harry made it just in time to see the teacher step into the classroom.

 **Back to Nico (AN: sorry just had to do that)**

Severus turned to look at Nico. "Mr. Angelo. We are in a school and I am your teacher. I expect you to call me Professor Snape or sir," he said in his soft voice. Turning back to his description of potions he seemed to ignore Nico.

Nico just snorted quietly. "So this is what you do in your free time Severus."

"You know the teacher?" Draco asked, looking completely dumbfounded.

"Gee. What gave you that idea? Of course I don't know him which is why I said Severus," Nico answered with his words coated in sarcasm.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What I meant was, how do you know the teacher?"

"He's my Godfather," Nico answered. He looked up when Sev- Professor Snape yells at Harry. He started asking Harry questions that even Nico didn't know the answer to. Nico made a face at how unfair his godfather was being. Then again, Harry's father really was positively horrid to him when he was at school so Nico supposed if there was one thing people were good at it was holding grudges.

Turning away from the events taking place he looked at his friend. Draco was looking at Nico like he had just grown wings and flown through the window. Nico can't help but snort at his friends dumbfounded face.

As Snape tired of tormenting Harry he turned to write the instructions on the board. His cursive handwriting was to hard for Nico to read. Nico turned to the page in his book and squinted at the small print to see if that was any easier to read. Giving up before he tried the potion and accidentally blew up something or someone he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Angelo?" Severus asked Nico, barely showing any discomfort at calling his godson by his last name.

"I can't read this writing, sir," he told Severus turning his voice slightly mocking as he called his godfather sir.

"Oh right. I'd forgotten that you have a habit of waiting until the last possible moment to inform people of your disability."

Nico just sighed in response. He and his godfather were actually much closer than they show, they just showed it through sarcastic comments and halfhearted insults.

With a flick of his wist Snape conjured some glasses and enchanted the lenses. He then tossed them to Nico before turning to write on the board again. Nico put the thin glasses on his nose and was surprised to see all the writing was then in greek.

Leaning back in his chair he saw Harry and Ron pretending not to stare at him. Nico just rolled his eyes at their inability to spy. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath.

Draco still appeared to be speechless pondering what I told him about Severus. "Open your eyes any wider and you just may get your point of obvious disbelief across," Nico said before starting on the simple potion they would be brewing.

"Bu- He-" Draco tried a few beginnings before deciding on, "The teacher is your godfather?!"

Nico rolled his eyes and as he started to grind the first material listed. "I'm sure you have a godfather too. Mine probably thought I'd be going to a school in America when he signed up for this job though."

Draco finally seemed to wrap his head around the information and turned to his own cauldron muttering something. Nico ignored his friend as he read through the steps. He found a few steps he can alter and scribbled the changes in greek on the margins. He glanced at his quill and had to hold back a snort. Quills? Really?

Finishing in half the time by using some tricks his godfather had taught him Nico poured some of his potion in a vial. He noticed Harry working extremely hard on his potion and shook his head at the ignorant boy.

Nico couldn't help but think of Severus as more of a half-brother than a godfather. After all, all the traits for being a son of Hades was there from generations before.

He placed the vial on the desk at the front of the room and was walking back to his seat when he saw Neville about to make a dreadful mistake. Nico took a step forward as the boy prepared to add double the amount of required snake fangs. He leaned forward and snatched away the boy's bowl of ingredients before he could pour it in.

"Really Neville, how many times have I told you not to put double the snake fangs in?" Nico scolded.

Neville blushed and shrunk away from the fellow demigod. Replying after a moment of hesitation he said, "You've never told me to be careful about snake fangs. It was always mandrake root that you got after me about!"

Nico glared at his technical step-brother before returning to his cauldron. "Thank you Mr. Angelo for saving us from the explosion that Mr. Longbottom would have caused. Plus five points for Slytherin!" Severus said before turning back to the stack of papers on his desk. Many of the Gryffindors groaned and glared at Nico like it was his fault.

Nico sat down and helped Draco with his potion as he plotted evilly all the ways to tease his godfather about his job. Starting to feel rather claustrophobic and panicked Nico forced himself to take deeper breaths and not think about how closed-in the space was. He hadn't noticed before how the windows were closed and he struggled to fight the oncoming panic.

Severus looked up from his grading and saw his godson struggling to stay calm. Remembering the boy's fear of closed in spaces he opened the windows and invited him into the hall.

Nico staggered into the hall gratefully, ignoring the stares from his classmates. He stood by the small window on one side of the corridor and took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Severus, I really thought I might be getting better. I guess not," Nico said dejectedly. He was sad to make his godfather worry like that.

Severus laid a hand on Nico's shoulder and Nico tensed. "I guess you're still for the whole no touching thing," Snape said, removing his hand and shaking his head. "You're welcome to visit me any time for counseling if you wish."

Nico smiled faintly at his godfather. "Thanks. I'm supposed to meet with Dumbledore after this, do you think he'd mind me coming a bit early?"

"I do not believe so," Snape answered. Nico gathered his things and stepped back into the hallway. He walked up the layers of stairs and stopped by the grand hall.

"Where is his office? Styx! I should have thought of that sooner," Nico muttered to himself as he looked around with a frown.

 **AN: Okay, I'm going to be honest. I reeaaalllyyy hated writing this chapter. With a passion. It took me four days to write this, and I'm not happy with the result. I'll probably edit it over and over again so don't worry if you didn't like the finished product.**

 **Please R*R!**

 **~ Bella**


	4. An Aniversary and An Old Man

**I AM ETERNALPINK, I JUST CHANGED MY NAME TO MY OCs NAME**

 **I really expected to update sooner but I have a life (sorta) that got in the way. Anywho! Answers to reviews. Also, I'm hoping to have someone pre-read my chapters before I put them up. Please leave a comment or PM me if you are interested and I'll respond ASAP. I'll give out more information if you are interested. Please give me plot ideas, I have no idea where this is going.**

 **Guest: You have no idea how hard your five words made me laugh.**

 **Jody Black (guest): you should know how honored I am that you took the time to read my fanfiction and leave such an amazing review! And saying it's just so Nico simply made my day.**

 **Dragonwolf: I'm glad you noticed my shoutout**

 **Mysunangel: Oh thank you!**

 **An Old Man and an Anniversary**

 **Annabeth POV**

Annabeth had been sitting in a restaurant in New Rome when Percy burst in loudly. The few other occupants, a couple their three children, watched Percy in bewilderment. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at Percy.

"Happy Anniversary!" he yelled.

"Percy. Our anniversary is in three days, not today," Annabeth responded as she stood up and walked towards her boyfriend.

"Ya, but I have school and I want to spend the whole day with my Wise Girl!"

She smiled slightly at her boyfriend. "Alright, what did you get me?" she asked and gently took Percy's hand.

"Well, I can't tell you. Come on, walk faster!" he responded and started pulling her through the surprisingly crowded streets.

Annabeth dodged around a few people. She muttered a few curses about Percy's failure to pick a more convenient time. He dragged her to the edge of the border where Percy suddenly stopped and pulled Annabeth into a quick kiss.

"Surprise!" he said and gestured toward the two pegasi standing there.

"You're taking me on a horse ride." Annabeth couldn't help but let her face fall at that.

Percy gave her a look that clearly said, 'how stupid do you think I am?'. "Of course not. I had the Aphrodite cabin pack a romantic picnic and the Hephasatus cabin build a super relaxing cab."

Annabeth felt a smile making the corners of her lips rise. "I'm guessing Pipes helped?"

"Not one bit. I planned this all with the help of Will and Jason."

Annabeth grinned and wrapped her boyfriend in a hug. "I think it's wonderful," she whispered. Realizing that Percy was twitching in an attempt to hide his ADHD Annabeth leaned back with a laugh.

"Let's go Seaweed Brain." She playfully shoved Percy and he scooped her up and carried her bridal style. She laughed as Percy set her down in the Chariot. She slid over and Percy jumped in next to her.

As the chariot slowly ascended on Percy's mental command Annabeth relaxed against Percy. She lay her head on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Careful, someone might think you're going soft," Percy jokes.

As the chariot climbs higher and higher they slip back into their familiar pleasant banter.

Time Skip (Sorry Percabeth lovers)

Annabeth couldn't wipe the carefree smile off her face as she and Percy stepped out of the cab. She was slightly breathless from the extreme height and her alone time with Percy (now, now, no perverted thoughts meant). She gave him a quick kiss and as she started to head towards the border of New Rome when an IM appeared next to her.

Seeing a very pale and puzzled looking Nico in black choirs robes sent Annabeth into hysterics. Percy came over to see what's so funny and fell over cracking up at Nico. Even Nico's infamous death glare only added to the entertainment of seeing him wear choir robes.

As soon as Annabeth had calmed down enough she smiled. "So. You seem like you need help with something. What is it?" she asked and chuckled a little more.

"If you'll stop making fun of these robes I'll tell you. I need help finding a hidden office in a castle. That's magic. Oh, and did I mention it's a school?" Nico answered with a disinterested tone.

Annabeth froze as the wheels in her head turned to process this.. "You had sent us a vague letter saying you were going to school for a year on a quest for your dad. Why are you at a magic castle?"

"That's where the quest takes place. Now hurry up, I'm in a bathroom by the third floor corridor and if I don't hurry Filch is going to try to get me detention with him. No one wants that, trust me."

Annabeth was slowly coming to understand while Percy seemed to be trying to wrap his head around the magic part.

"Alright, so you're going to school for the first time in three years, its magic, and in a castle. Anything else you forgot to mention?" Percy said with no expression or tone of voice.

Nico seemed to think for a minute. With shrug he just shook his head 'no'.

"Good. Is there a dining hall or anything?" Annabeth asked as she thought of all the castle layouts she'd seen designing Olympus.

"Ya, there's the Great Hall," Nico responded and leaned against a nearby wall.

"Okay, there should be a hidden entrance near that. Probably. Maybe behind a tapestry, something inanimate that can mark where it is."

"Thanks Annabeth. I gotta go, someone's coming." At that Nico swept his hand through the image.

Annnabeth blinked for a moment before snapping out of her shock. Percy was chuckling quietly at her expression of confusion. "Oh shut up Seaweed Brain," she said and smacked him on the arm.

He was saved by answering by Hazel running up with Frank. They both looked to be in bad condition. Frank had a gash on his arm and Hazel looked slightly singed. "The monsters attacking the entrance. The- They just won't die!" Hazel said with real panic in her eyes.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance. "Let's go," Percy said and pulled Riptide out of his pocket as they sprinted towards the tunnel.

After making it back out into the sunlight Annabeth is greeted with a very odd sight. A real dragon, not a drakon was standing there crushing cars. Mortals were pointing and screaming, making it obvious the mist wasn't working.

Percy ran toward it as Thalia shot an arrow into it's majestic eye. "About time someone important showed up to help," she yelled loudly over the sound of the dragon thrashing. "We've tried everything. Even the Romans can't kill it!"

Annabeth was about to respond when she realized why they won't be able to kill it. "Get back inside!" she screamed. "It's not from our mythology, we can't kill it!"

The hunters responded to the command at a sign from Thalia and started to retreat toward the tunnel along with the campers. Percy and Thalia stayed out fighting until everyone else was inside. Annabeth stood by the door and ushered the few injured demigods inside.

"Percy! Thalia! Get inside now," she yelled at them as she ducked inside. Percy and Thalia sprinted in and slammed the door behind them.

"Those poor mortals, they won't even know what killed them," Thalia said and looked back at the door.

"Not our problem, whoever that beast is hunting has to kill it," Annabeth said coldly.

"I hope you're right," Percy responded as he bit his lip and continued sprinting down the tunnel.

"Here's what we need to do!" he shouted loudly as they got back into the sunlit camp.

 **Nico POV**

"An inanimate object," Nico whispered to himself as he wandered hopelessly lost in circles around the Great Hall. About to give up he saw Severus standing in front of a gargoyle.

"Severus!" he called out as he jogged slightly to catch up to his godfather.

"Oh. Hello Nico," he responded as though the wall wasn't opening.

"Oh my gods," Nico said as he stared at the opening wall and moving stairs. "Thank Hades I found you, I've been looking for the headmaster's office all afternoon."

"Ah yes, it's always hard for first years to find isn't it." They stepped onto the moving stairs as Severus said this.

They stepped off the stairs and Nico completely lost his train of thought as he looked around the room. Cursing his ADHD mind for distracting him from his purpose he stepped forward.

Severus knocked on the door and at a faint 'come in' he walked in with Nico close behind.

"Ah, Mr. Angelo. A pleasure I'm sure, I called you in to discuss you're quest. I'm glad you found Severus I was worried you would be lost," Albus said, the mischievous glint in his eye betraying his pleasure.

Nico rolls his eyes and responded sarcastically, "I'm sure you weren't just trying to fool a demigod to say that you did."

Albus chuckled slightly before turning to Severus. "You may go," he said.

With a nod and a sweep of his cloak Severus turned around and strode out of the room. "You know why I called you here I presume?" Albus asked Nico seriously.

"Yes, I assume you called me here to discuss my quest or my past."

"Well, I realize you have to destroy the Philosopher's Stone, but it's protected for a reason. As much as I would like to say I trust the gods, I can only give it to you if you pass all the tests correctly."

"I understand. Thank you, Headmaster," Nico responded with practiced formality.

I'm As he turns to leave Albus says something that stops him in his tracks. "I want you to protect Harry Potter, he is in more danger than he thinks. There's another searching for the stone. You may know him by the name of Tom Riddle?"

Nico didn't answer and just walked through the door silently. Protect Harry Potter? How hard can that be? Nico asked himself. He smirked, not knowing how difficult it will actually be to keep the boy who lived alive.

 **Okay, I planned on putting this up yesterday but writers block drowned me. Anyways, please review, follow, favorite, etc. It makes my day. Even a stupid five word review with no point behind it makes me smile for hours on end.**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Bella**


	5. Fluffy and a New Enemy

**Hello all! Okay, I didn't get any reviews and that's kinda depressing. Oh well. I hope ya'll like this chapter better.**

 **Anyways, HAPPY NANOWRIMO! During the month of November expect updates more often, more well written, possibly even longer (hopefully)!**

 **Fluffy and a New Enemy**

 **Nico POV**

Nico drifted aimlessly through the hallways. His senses were stretched out to the fullest. While he felt a few souls nearby none were close enough to spot him. He recognized Peeves and deciding to get something done he dragged the soul towards him. He felt a slight tug in his gut as Peeves drifted through a nearby wall. He let go of the tether as soon as Peeves noticed him.

"Hello my lord. I hope everything's alright?" Peeves said as respectfully as he could manage.

"Hello Peeves. Can you tell me where one might hide something in this castle?" Nico responded using his 'Ghost Kingness' to force the ghost to answer.

"Well there's the Forbidden Forest, the Room of Requirement, and something in the third floor corridor that keeps the ghosts out. We've been sworn to secrecy and I can't tell you any more than that. I apologize my lord."

"Alright. Thank you Peeves," Nico said with a nod.

"Anytime, my lord." With a bow Peeves turned and drifted away through a closed doorway.

Deciding to find out what the 'Room of Requirement' is later he shadow traveled to the before mentioned corridor. Glancing around in a quick search he stepped forward to the door. A quick check showed that the door was locked.

Slipping off his ring he turned it into his Stygian Iron sword. With a flick of his wrist he effortlessly broke the lock. Stepping through the door he shut it quickly behind him. Turning back to the room he saw a three-headed dog.

He was rather fond of animals and seeing the puppy before him made him gasp. None other than a baby Cerberus was standing before him. His father had sold some mutts from when Cerberus and a hellhound had bred and Nico had adored the puppies. His favorite had been the runt that was quite friendly and would fall asleep to music. The animal's collar read Fluffy. Fluffy stared at him with all three of his heads alert.

Recognizing the demigod before him Fluffy reacted with a quick bark from the right head while the other heads leaned forward to lick Nico's face. He patted the middle head and the left head nudged him for his attention. The right head snapped at the other two in an attempt to get Nico's attention.

"Down boy!" he said and pushed away all three heads.

Taking the chance to look around Nico examined the room that was really a corridor. Spotting a trapdoor under Fluffy's giant paw he stepped forward. All three heads growled and Fluffy blocked the trapdoor from view. Nico took a step back in an attempt to sooth the animal.

Fluffy relaxed immediately and it's tail wagged rapidly. Nico hugged the puppy quickly before stepping quietly out of the room. Shutting the door he cursed himself for breaking the lock. Sealing the broken metal together quickly with the shadows in the room he turned around.

Sensing a presence nearby he ducked into an alcove. Pulling the shadows to surround him in a cold embrace he looked to see who it was.

Seeing it's none other than Harry Potter and the redhead he leaned back until they rushed by him. Stepping out of the shadows he said quietly, "Hey."

In a second both of the boys had wirled around with their wands drawn. Nico raised his hands. "Cool it. Not all snakes are poisonous."

"Who are you," the redhead demand rudely.

"Nico di Angelo. You are?" Nico answered.

"Ron Weasley" Ron responded as he lowered his wand slowly.

Nico nodded to them. "Hey Harry," Nico said to Harry.

Harry blinked for a moment before recognition dawned on his face. "Oh. Are you the one I ran into outside of the wand shop? The friend of Malfoy?"

"Yup. The one and only."

"Then where is that scum! He challeneged Harry to a duel and didn't show up!" Ron said loudly in indignation.

Nico raised his eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he told Ron, not bothering to keep his disgust out of his voice.

"Whatever. Ron, let's get out of here," Harry said in an attempt to make peace between the two.

Nico reached out to sense the nearby souls. Recognizing Filch's soul he got the attention of the wizards. "Filch is coming, we gotta go now," Nico told them before blinking as two more Gryffindors appeared behind them. One of them had bushy hair and the other was none other than Neville.

"Neville," Nico said with a quick nod to the son of Persephone.

"Nico," Neville responded in kind.

"We can do that later. We need to go now. Hermione Granger by the way," the girl with bushy hair said.

"You're right," Harry said and glanced around. Sprinting to the door Nico had just exited from he tried to open it.

"Locked," he stated.

"Oh move over. Alohomora!" Hermione said as she unlocked the door. The five wizards piled into the room. They shut the door behind them and stood there for a moment. Nico smiled quickly at Fluffy before Neville whispered, "Um, guys?"

The others turned around to look at Fluffy. Fluffy growled at them, the guard dog in him acting up. Before Nico could yell at Fluffy the other four screamed. Sighing he just followed the wizards as they ran out.

As they reach his turn he stopped. The other stopped too and turned to look at Nico. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To my dorm?" Nico responded and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, ya right. Sorry," Hermione responded and blushed slightly.

"Um, okay," Nico said awkardly. With a small half wave he turned around and started down the stairs. His ears perked up as he heard Ron say something.

"I don't trust him," Ron said bluntly.

Nico rolled his eyes and continued down.

 **Percy POV**

'Oh. My. Gods.' Percy had been fighting these new monster for hours and they just wouldn't die. The monsters were odd. Coming from a demigod, not to mention a son of Poseidon, is major.

They weren't the normal monsters. Or as normal as roman and greek monsters can be. That's the thing, these monsters weren't greek or roman. They're real monsters. The boogymen, the things from stories. Well not really, but that sounds cooler than magic monsters.

Percy slashed at one of the monsters. It was a troll. An actual troll. Percy couldn't help but be simply amazed. Then the troll swung its club at Percy in a sluggish arc. Percy ducked and swept his sword at the troll's legs. The blade went right through the sickly blistered skin.

Spitting out a curse with venom Percy leapt back as the troll swung again. "How do we kill it?!" he yelled as Annabeth came sprinting at him as fast as she could.

"We need someone from its world to kill these monsters. Mortal weapons should incapacitate the beasts long enough for us to contain them," Annabeth yelled back as the troll bellowed and smashed his club into the ground.

"Then we'd better find who's world this is from." Percy stepped aside as Annabeth pulled out a small gun and shot at the troll a few times. Like she'd said, the bullets knocked the thing out cold.

"Since when have you got a gun?" Percy asked her.

"Since we started spending more time in New York," Annabeth responded as she started to drag the unconscious troll.

"Don't just stand there Seaweed Brain. Help me!" Percy reacted immediately and grabbed the other arm. "We need to get this to the prison."

"The romans have a prison?" Percy asked as his eyes widened comically.

"Of course they do," Annabeth snapped. Percy could tell the stench was getting to her too. Taking a deep breath and holding it he continued to drag the monster.

 **Happy National Novel Writer's Month!**


	6. Halloween

**Okay! Yay, only two days between updates! Better than usual right? Anywho… I reeaaalllyyy need some plot ideas. I have nooooo idea where this is going, and I think it'll only have around ten chapters… oh well! If you have anything and I mean anything you want in the story I'll do my best to put it in.**

 **Halloween With Friends**

 **No One's POV**

Percy tapped his foot against the floor in a sporadic pattern while Annabeth typed away furiously on a laptop. Piper was twirling her dagger idly while leaning her head against Jason's shoulder. Leo was tinkering with some wires as always while whispering quietly to Hazel. The room was eerily silent, the only sound an occasional curse from Reyna who happened to be arm wrestling with Frank.

The eight demigods knew they should be doing something, but couldn't work up the nerve to break the calm before the storm. A loud crack echoed throughout the meeting room as Reyna slammed Frank's hand into the ragged top of the pool table.

"Alright. We really should be talking about those monsters shouldn't we?" Leo stage whispered to the room.

With a sigh Annabeth shut her laptop and responded, "It's been two months since Nico left and those monsters started showing up. I did some research and asked my mom, and I learned that the creatures are from Hecate's separate world of magic away from the gods. Maybe she's mad about something and is getting revenge by attacking the camps?" Annabeth looked around to see if there was any objections.

"That actually makes sense. Nice job Wise Girl," stated Percy.

"The only problem is," Piper started before pausing slightly and continuing, "What would Hecate be mad about?"

"Huh," Jason seemed to be deep in thought as he said this. "Maybe it's about sending Nico to her magic world?"

"I don't think so," Hazel said as she spoke up. "I was talking to Nico and he said Hecate had specifically requested he go to the school. Maybe it's something else? Nico said the headmaster had mentioned something about a wizard considered extremely powerful and super evil. They even feared his name. He'd also said the headmaster was suspicious this wizard may be coming back. Maybe Hecate is just to distracted by this to pay attention to her pets?"

The other seven demigods stared at Hazel for a moment before Reyna spoke up. "Do you have any solid proof? If this is true, we may be able to send these things away. The prison is getting full and we can't put anymore monsters in the makeshift cages or the pit. We need a solution, and we need one quickly," she said bluntly.

"I agree, if we keep anymore monsters at camp it could get dangerous for not only the campers but the citizens of New Rome as well. If they really are from Hecate's world, why not ask Nico to find out how to kill the beasts for us?" Frank stated, sensibly shy as always.

"It's a better idea than sitting here moping. Anyone got a Drachma?" Percy asked.

"What if he's learning?" Leo asked as he tossed the coin to Percy.

"Guess we'll find out if he's learning or not!" Percy responded before creating a rainbow. Saying the prayer and tossing in the drachma as always they waited.

They didn't have to wait long as they saw Nico sitting in what looks like a forest. He was playing with a small hellhound that looked a lot like a puppy with its big paws and clumsy leaps, although it was bigger than Nico. Nico threw a stick for the hellhound before he noticed his friends. "Oh. Hey guys. What are you calling for at this ungodly hour?"

"We want you to help us. Some monsters from the magic world keep attacking camp. Do you think you can look into how to kill them for us?" Annabeth answered.

"Uh. Sure? I really don't have much else to do," Nico said as he threw the stick again.

"Thanks Neeks!" Percy said happily.

"Neeks," Nico responded and gave Percy a dark look.

"How have you been?" Reyna asked and shoved Percy out of the view of the Iris Message.

Nico then proceeded to tell the eight demigods about his first two months of school. After answering a few random questions and promising to write or message them soon he swept his hand through the mist. The eight demigods looked at each other.

"Anyone up for a Halloween party at camp?" Leo said after a second of awkward silence. Percy's face lit up with a similar evil grin.

After cracking his knuckles he spoke up, "Let's do this thing." At that the demigods set to planning a Halloween party for the camps.

 **Nico POV**

Nico stood up and dusted off his jeans. Sticking his hands in the pocket of his jacket he shadow traveled into the extremely green common room of the Slytherins. He sighed, aggravated by the poor color choice. Everything in the room was dyed the green color of greek fire and at first it had been charming in an odd way. No such feeling existed now.

He twisted through the antique and beautifully carved furniture. He started up the stairs leading to the cramped dorm room. He looked around the room he'd come to adore. It was small in size, but the view through the window at the water of the lake was breathtaking. Deciding to get a bit of shuteye before the day began he sunk into his queen-sized bed. Snuggling under the layers of silver and green comforters. He closed his heavy eyelids and realized how tired he was. He was asleep in moments.

 _Nico screamed as the normally welcoming shadows seemed to burn his skin. He was afraid. He just wanted to leave this hell, go home. They were hurting him and he didn't know why. Suddenly the pain stopped and he gingerly tried the shadows. The hostile and unfamiliar things still hurt him. Confused he struggled he was somewhere else. Instead of in hell he was in a jar. Suffocating. Mindless fear replaced the pain._

With a gasp Nico woke from his nightmare. He held his breath to make sure he hadn't woken up the other boys. A glance at a clock on a nearby bedside table told him that he'd only slept three hours. With a dejected sigh he pushed himself to his feet. Deciding it was to late to go back to sleep he trotted slowly to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Pushing open the door he stripped down and stepped into the shower. Enjoying the cold water relaxing his muscles he leaned against the tiled wall. Yawning slightly he stepped out of the shower and put on a new robe.

"Morning," he said halfheartedly to Draco as he passed him on his way out the door. Draco made a grunting noise in greeting as the door shut behind him.

The four boys walked to the Great Hall after getting ready that morning. Draco saw that Harry gave Nico a small smile and he seemed slightly miffed about it. Shrugging it off Draco just smirked as they walked to their table.

Nico picked at the food and stared moodily at it until the mail came. At that point people started whispering and looking around for something. "Whats up?" Nico asked Draco.

"Today's Halloween and most of the students get extra gifts around this time," Draco answered as a large bag of candy was deposited on his table with a label. Nico saw it read, 'from mom, don't forget to do good in school!'. Nico glanced away like he'd never seen it.

Nico just nodded and chewed a piece of bacon dejectedly. He had to admit going to charms would be fun, they were going to make things float today. With a slight sigh he stood up. "Let's go," he told Draco and then started stepping slowly towards the door. Suddenly Quirrell passed close by him and he fought down the urge to vomit. Shaking off the nausea he just continued with his friends to class.

They were put in partners and Nico was placed with Draco as partners. "Wingardium Leviosa?" Nico said hesitantly as he waved his wand. When the feather twitched he smiled slightly and tried again. And again. And again. He couldn't get the feather to do more than twitch around on the desk. Suddenly the teacher started cheering for Hermione. Nico's mood went south after that. He just poked the feather until it had shriveled up for the rest of class. Draco wasn't much better and drew swirls in the air with his wand for most of the class.

The rest of the day went as planned, Nico enjoyed joking with his godfather about the difference between root of asphodel and wormwood, he got yelled at in Transfiguration, and a plant tried to strangle him in Herbology. Just an everyday class he supposed. When dinner rolled around Nico's mood was quite positive and he even cracked a smile a few times.

The food set before the Wizards looked amazing. Nico gave up his façade of not being hungry and dug in. He and Draco joked with careless banter and the overall mood was jovial. That was, until Quirrell decided it would be fun to crash the party. He had run in yelling something about a troll before fainting. Nico sighed. The faint was obviously faked, the professor's breathing pattern hadn't changed a bit.

Following everyone else's lead though he ran out with everyone else. Spotting Harry and Ron slip away he decided he needed a bit of excitement. Creating a stupid sounding excuse he dashed away from Draco. Sliding soundlessly through the flickering shadows cast by the torches he tracked the two down. "Hey! Need any help?" Nico said and leaned against a pillar behind the boys.

"Bloody hell! No. We do not need help." Ron answered. That was until they saw the troll go into the girl's bathroom. Then at a loss for words they both just dashed forward. Nico made a face before sprinting after them. He was greeted by a rather gruesome looking thing. Its green skin was covered in warts and blisters, but the stench was what really got Nico. It stunk more than anything he'd ever smelt before.

He then noticed Hermione struggling to get away from it. Rushing forward he had turned his ring into his sword in a millisecond. He swept the blade at an angle and hit the club with enough force to shatter an average blade. The club was redirected enough to not hit Hermione. Nico pulled Hermione up and dragged her towards the door. Deciding to leave the troll to Ron and Harry as he saw them holding their own he turned to Hermione.

"You alright?" He asked her as she sunk to the ground in shock.

"N-no! Of course I'm not alright! I almost just got crushed by a troll!" She replied in a shrill voice before bursting into tears again. Nico stood there awkwardly for a moment or two. The teachers then chose that moment to come into the bathroom. Nico, seeing Severus injured raised his eyebrows slightly. Severus just shook his head slightly and covered the wound. 'Later' he mouthed.

Nico nodded before turning back to the scene before him. "So… Who let the troll in?" He asked as soon as the whole ordeal had been resolved and the house points divided.

"Wh-where would you g-get such a q-queer idea? Blasphemous!" Quirrell replied.

Nico filed this reaction away. "If you insist," he said finally.

Turning to leave he spotted the three staring at him. "Stay outta trouble." Was all he said as he started on his way back to the dorm.

 **Important message for ya'll! There will never be any relationship between Nico and any of the Wizards. Got it? Good. Now don't get the wrong idea. Anywho! Reviews ~3**

 **dragonwolf416: yes. Fluffy is a puppy. In that part with Nico. I just thought Fluffy would be acute puppy. Is that so wrong?**

 **CatatonicVanity: I'm glad you like it! I always though Nico would be a big softy for animals**

 **Victoria Lilca Summers: here's your update! 3**


	7. Explanations and Solutions

**Alrighty! All through this month updates every two days is what I'm leaning towards. This is just a filler chapter I suppose… Kinda just had to get some writing out. Warning, kinda a spoiler somewhere in here. About Leo and BoO. Ya… Also, I say a cuss word in this one so if you don't like that I'm sorry.**

 **Bonding and an Awful Hangover**

 **Percy POV**

"Wake up!" a male's voice yelled in his ear.

With a very 'manly' (not very manly at all) yelp Percy shot up and smacked the person. "Oh. Sorry dude," Percy told a grumpy looking Jason.

"Dude, why are you still sleeping? Our weekly get-together is scheduled for five minutes." Jason answered.

"Oh," was all Percy offered as response.

"Ya," Jason said with a nod hinting at Percy's stupidity

"Get up Perce."

"Ya, ya sure. Sounds good Jace." Percy pushed himself to his feet. "

"Thanks Jace!" Percy shouted back with sarcasm. Stepping back into his extremely blue and green bathroom he stepped into his shower. Putting on some clean jeans and a camp t-shirt he dashed out the door. Heading quickly to the big house he passed Will Solace.

"Oh, hey Will. Talked to Nico lately? I heard you were friends," Percy said.

"Ya, we've talking a bit. You should really run faster. The others have been waiting for a few minutes," Will responded. Percy's eyes widened and he started sprinting, not in the mood to get judo-flipped by Annabeth. With a careless farewell thrown over his shoulder he ran faster. Bursting into the doors of the Big House he looked around at his friends.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked and opened his arms in an invitation for a hug.

"Nothing much, we were just sorta talking," Leo answered. He was hanging upside-down in one the the less comfortable chairs and seemed bored out of his mind.

"Alright," Percy said as he plopped down on the couch next to Annabeth while she scooted over to give him more room. An awkward silence came over the room. "So…" Percy began after a few for moments.

"So…" Piper mimicked awkwardly.

"Wanna play a game? We obviously aren't going to get anything done being so tired or hungover from the party last night," Frank said quietly.

Percy shrugged before looking around. "Any better ideas?"

"Nah. I say we just hang out like we did before all the awkwardness with Leo dying and all happened," Piper spoke up.

Percy shrugged and responded, "Alrighty then. Anyone got any news?"

 **Hades POV**

Hades had been watching his son for a while now. For a mortal, it might be seen as stalking, but for a god it was keeping his only son out of trouble. His son seemed to be leading a pretty normal life at the school. Hades sighed. If only he could enjoy the thought of his son being happy without distractions.

Hecate had been loosing control over her power, and it was affecting all the other gods as well. Hecate's pet world had been easily contained, nothing to worry about until Tom Riddle showed up. When that wizard came, and cheated death in not one, but over seven ways, it opened a rift between the wizarding world and the gods. The other gods told Hecate to fix it but she told them it wasn't possible seeing as the world was so separated from their world.

It was starting to get on Hades' nerves. He decided to relax a bit by watching his son. Pulling up an image of Nico Di Angelo he watched with proud interest. Seeing his son laugh and smile about a joke one of his friends made had a smile pulling at the corner of Hades' lips. Suddenly a boy that looked a lot like Percy Jackson walked by. Nico excused himself and walked away from his friends.

Hades frowned slightly and his forehead creased. Something was off about the boy Nico was now talking to. He'd have to talk to his son about that soon. Deciding to put it off for a little bit longer he just watched his son again. Nico seemed more at ease than his father had ever seen him. Sure to most Nico would seem pent up and ready to leap into action at any moment, but the lack of tension in the boy's shoulders was a sure sign of the relaxation.

Hades rested his head in his palm as another boy walked up with a girl. The trio looked quite ridiculous with the odd kids pairing up like that. They appeared to be arguing about something. Hades made the image disappear as Persephone walked in with Demeter.

"What do you think we should do about the monster problem at the camps?" Persephone asked as she sat down at Hade's side in her throne.

"I think we should at least supply the demigods with information on how to kill the monsters. Otherwise we may have to resort to meddling directly to prevent them from all dying," Hades responded as he sat up straight again.

"You're right, maybe we could send a book about the monsters to the Athena and Minerva campers?"

"That sounds like a good idea, although we should also give the Ares and Mars campers something. Maybe enchanted weapons? You and Demeter will have to ask the council if they'll give some items to their children to kill these monsters." Hades idly watched the guards dissolved and then came back immediately after as civil war soldiers.

"Next time we have time we should go up and do something about this. You're right," Demeter agreed grudgingly.

Hades nodded slightly to show he'd heard. He was thinking about his son and the other three wizards he'd been talking to. There had been something off about the black haired boy, he just couldn't put a finger on what though. The other two seemed okay enough, and the boy with the blond hair seemed to be a good friend of Nico's. He was more proud than he'd admit of his timid and haughty son for making four friends and more acquaintances in two months. It was a big leap for the young demigod.

 **Nico POV**

"Didn't you guys see the trapdoor he was standing on though?" Hermione asked and looked around at the three boys assembled.

"No I didn't Hermione, I was busy watching all three of its heads!" Ron answered with panic in his voice.

"Do you think it could be guarding the package Hagrid got from Gringotts?"

"Package?" Nico asked for the witch who was also looking puzzled.

"Oh ya, we didn't tell you two about that did we? Well, Hagrid removed a small pouch containing something just before the vault containing it was raided," Harry responded.

"I think I heard about that! It was all over the prophet wasn't it?" Hermione stated.

"As a matter of fact it was. I say we ask Hagrid about it, he invited me to come over to his hut every Friday," Harry told them all.

"We should also research anything we can find out about it!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"I do have something else to research. You guys should go to Hagrid's without me, I'm sure he won't feel to glad about having a Slytherin around while you ask those questions," Nico informed them knowing it was nothing but a blatant lie.

"Good point! Say, you're pretty nice for a bloody snake," Ron said after a moment.

Nico rolled his eyes and responded, "Ya. Like I said, not all snakes are poisonous. Besides with all the other houses ganging up on the us we have to protect our own. Sure some of us can be stubborn, but no more so than you Gryffindors. Anyways, just because Voldt Moldy came from Slytherin-"

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed and his eyes darting around nervously as though the mentioned man or on of his followers would just appear out of thin air.

"Chill, it's alright. It was an accident." Nico raised his hands in surrender. Ron relaxed with a stiff nod.

"Mr. Angelo!" Nico turned to see Professor Flitwick gesturing violently for him.

"I'll see ya later guys," Nico told the trio before walking up to the tiny man. "Yes?"

"Please follow me, the headmaster said you needed to come to him immediately."

"Oh?"

"Yes! Now come along, the man doesn't need to be kept waiting." Flitwick grabbed Nico's robes and dragged him ruffly through the throng. A few students turned to stare at what must be an odd sight, after all it's not everyday you see the exchange student being dragged through the hallways by a man who couldn't be more than three feet tall. Nico trotted along behind the impatient professor in a surprisingly friendly mood. Brushing off the man's hand he told him, "I can take it from here. Thank you professor."

"Anytime, anytime. Oh, and don't forget to practice the flick and swish!" Flitwick called after Nico before turning away.

Nico glided with his usual grace down the hallways of Hogwarts. The few ghosts he ran into on his way bowed to him and muttered slight greetings to him. Ignoring them he barely broke his stride when one drifted through him in an attempt to get his attention. The paintings on the walls kept whispering, something Nico was still getting used to if he was being honest.

Arriving at the gargoyle outside the office he paused as he realized he hadn't asked for the password.

"Um…" he said hesitantly. Just then the wall opened and a weathered man stepped out. "Hello Headmaster."

"Ah, hello Nico. It's good to see you, I just realized I hadn't told Professor Flitwick to give you the password. Silly me," Albus said and the light in his eyes seem to grow brighter.

"Sure," Nico drawled in response.

"Well, come on up!" Albus rested a hand on Nico's back. Nico tensed up remembering all to well the last time someone had touched his back, in a much less caring way.

"I don't like to be touched," he snarled through clenched teeth as he twisted away from the gnarled hand.

"I apologize, I hadn't realized that was how you would react."

"Uh huh." Nico eyed the ancient wizard carefully as they stepped onto the stairs. Stepping into the pleasantly cluttered office the two sat down. Albus folded his fingers and looked wisely at Nico. Nico leaned back in his chair and examined the office. After a few moments though Nico started twitching, eager to do something. Anything.

"I see you made it to the first challenge. Am I correct?" Albus finally spoke up as he finished examining Nico.

Nico turned his dark chocolate brown eyes onto the man before him and replied, "A worthy challenge if you don't know the beast's weakness. Or that it's just a lonely puppy that's been trained to guard that trapdoor."

Albus chuckled slightly at the boy's response. "Just a puppy? Well then, perhaps you could tell the trio that too?"

"You know that they went in there too?" Nico asked as he rose his eyebrows.

"My dear boy, I know everything."

Nico smiled at him at the ironicalness. "You have no idea how many times I've heard a version of that," he told the wizard.

"Why don't we take a walk and talk about something a bit more serious?" Albus asked.

" What are you thinking of discussing?" Nico asked suspicously.

"Well, I want to know if it's true you've really seen two wars. I also hardly know anything about your world, as I'm sure you know the gods don't really take the time to explain much."

"True that," Nico responded. The two pushed themselves to their feet. Nico could practically feel the old man staring at him as though he was something about to shatter. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm not going to shatter like a porcelain doll anytime soon," Nico snapped.

"It's not that, I knew a boy a lot like you. He was cunning, a natural leader, but he used that for bad unlike you. I'm proud of the road you've taken, although I can't help but worry you'll turn out like Tom," Albus said as his piercing blue eyes bored into almost black eyes.

"I'm sure I'm not going to 'go over to the dark side' as it were anytime soon. I've lasted this long. I can last until after whatever happens here is over."

Albus smiled at the shell of a child before him. "I'm sure you won't."

The two walked down the moving staircase and into the sudden light of the castle. Nico blinked in surprise as his eyes struggled to adjust. He'd always been better at seeing in the dark than the light and the difference still startled him. Albus led the painfully thin boy to the front doors. Swinging them open the two stepped out onto the lawn of the castle. They started towards the forest at the edge of the property on a silent agreement of the needed privacy.

As they stepped over the threshold of the forest though all thoughts of socializing faded from his mind as a growl echoed from a nearby bush. As a rogue hellhound stepped out Nico sighed. He never liked sending the rogues back to tartarus, it felt to much like killing his own pets. He slipped off his ring and twisted the top 45 degrees. His sword formed and he showed it clearly to the hellhound. He glanced over to see Albus had drawn his elaborate wand.

The hound snarled low in its throat as its flickering eyes seemed to glow. The slight red tint of its iris the proof of it leaving its master. As it crouched its black pelt seemed to ripple in the light sliding through the branches overhead. Nico rocked on the balls of his feet waiting for the hound to pounce. Suddenly the hound leapt at Nico. Nico saw something in the corner of his vision and turned to look as Albus flicked his wand.

"Avavda Kedavra!" the headmaster said quickly as the hound almost reached Nico. It exploded in a cloud of golden dust that sprinkled to the ground. Nico stared in shock at the pile of ash that used to be the hound.

"Okay, that was pretty cool," Nico admitted as Albus tucked his wand into the folds of his robes.

"Just protecting my students. Although I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this," Albus responded with a wink. Nico turned his sword back into his ring in a smooth movement.

"We should probably be getting back. I have transfiguration next and I'm sure you of all people would know how punctual Minerva likes people to be."

"Ah yes, I know how that is." The two turn and walk back out into the sunlit green and meander back to the great hall.

 **Heh, well, this was random and had literally no purpose. ? anyways review! They make my day!,**


	8. Quidditch

**Alright everyone, while I haven't reached my goal of three reviews I'm going to update just to say my part on the terrorist attacks. What happened was awful and no excuse is good enough to kill that many. On a happier note, I think I'm going to be back for good as long as I keep getting good reviews. Here's the update and thank you Random Chick's Pen for reminding me why I write fanfiction. Also, I think this is going to get into the back story of Crabbe and Goyle, seeing as we never learned much about them in the books. I hope you guys like and if not, just don't review and if you have criticism make it so it helps my writing.**

 **Quidditch**

Nico didn't get what the whole big deal was, sure Quidditch was like the biggest thing in the wizarding world but he still couldn't share the other first year's excitement over the match that was to occur that day. All he thought of it was sitting in a high seat where it's unfortunate for people afraid of heights and watching people fly around and throw stuff. Even the climbing wall back at camp was more enticing.

The four Slytherins were sitting down at breakfast while Draco was talking about the broom he got for his birthday a few days before school started. "And then my father-" Draco was saying before Nico interrupted him.

"Why do you always talk about your father like he's the one doing all that nice stuff? It's all your mother and your father isn't that nice," Nico pointed out and popped a piece of buttered toast into his mouth.

"Because, my father holds power in the ministry and my household so it would make sense everyone has heard of him," Draco answered and looked at Nico innocently.

Nico decided to change the subject after seeing his friend look so convinced at his father's power. "Um, alright. Anyways, you two never talk about why you are living with the Malfoys. Why is that?" Nico turned and directed this question at the two brutes sitting to the left of Draco.

"Er, well," Crabbe began intelligently.

"We're cousins," Goyle answered for the other boy as though that explained it all. Nico could see it was an uncomfortable subject for the boys, but now that he thought about it they hardly ever even engaged in the conversations he was curious. Even less often than Nico talked to others back at camp. That struck him as odd.

Deciding to answer to his curiosity Nico asked after a moment, "What about family?" He felt guilty immediately after as the pair exchanged a pained glance. Backtracking Nico said, "I'm sorry for asking, you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

Even Draco looked curious as though he didn't know the full reason his abusive father had taken the two boys into their household. Taking a deep breath Crabbe answered bluntly without hesitation, "It's not a comfortable subject, but both our parents were Death Eaters. They tried to force us both to join and got sent to Azkaban." Nico was taken aback. He blinked for a moment as he took in the information. There had to be something else, but he decided to just end the conversation.

"That is unfortunate," he said after a moment hoping his voice portrayed his apology but held no pity. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to appreciate it even if it wasn't exactly compensation.

"What about you? We haven't heard you mention any family yet," Draco said and effectively steered the conversation in a different direction. Nico paused to think of an excuse when Draco stood up quickly with his face lighting up considerably. "Come on guys! The match is about to begin!" Nico sighed in relief at an awkward conversation avoided and spared the cousins a glance to see them both relax visibly. Stepping up and over the bench he tried not to feel too short next to his friends. With an indignant sniff he followed the cousins. Jogging up to Draco he felt better that that friend was only a couple inches taller than him and not a head or two taller.

As they made it to the bleachers or whatever these wizards called them Nico tried really hard to focus. Sort of. He had to admit the element of the quidditch was unique to say the least, but sports had just never caught his eye. Sure living in the underworld for a short time could affect your choices, but Nico just liked to say it was just personal preference. As a hushed silence fell over the field Nico stopped pondering what he'd learned about the boys to lean forward with everyone else. If not because of actual interest he still was shoved forward seeing as he was in the front row courtesy of his friends so he could see. As he felt himself being pressed between the mass of students and a long drop his anxiety was acting up.

As Harry coughed up the golden ball and everyone leaned back with collective groan he allowed himself to breath again. Taking calming breaths he did his hide his shaking as he and the other three first years stood. "You alright?" Goyle asked him, even though he was looking a little green to the face himself.

"Great," Nico answered and even he could hear the lie in his voice, "You?"

"Just fine," Goyle answered even as his face paled a second later as they walked along the rickety stairs to the ground. Nico nodded and forced himself not to look down. Oh how he hated heights.

They made it back to the common room and relaxed in a group of chairs in the corner. The green cold-fire washed everything in a pale green tint that was only pronounced by the giant view of the lake. The chairs were plush antiques that must have cost a fortune. Draco reclined himself on a couch while Crabbe and Goyle took the seats in the corner. Nico sat sideways on the chair to the left of the trio. A comfortable silence settled over the group of friends.

Nico took the chance to look more closely at the cousins sitting nearby. While the relaxed position seemed convincing enough their alert darting eyes showed their alertness. As the sounds of arguing and protesting Slytherins filled the room Nico decided to be more aware of the boys to see if he could figure out some things of their past. Stretching his back and smiling slightly to himself he thought to himself, 'so this is what I've been missing all those years at camp.'

 **Okay, so it's short, patched together, and just something I had to get out before I settled into a funk. Please tell me where you want this go because I admit to not planning at all when I started and I am now struggling to come up with new ideas every chapter.**

 **Review my precious followers!**

 **Thank you**

 **~Bella**


	9. Differing Opinions

**Alright! Thank you to the only person who has been reviewing! I think there will only be about 2 more chapters and I will be continuing this in a second book as soon as I finish this! Here's the next chapter because I felt so inspired!**

 **Arguments and a New Boundary**

 **Nico POV**

It was morning about a week after Nico had forced the cousins to open up about their fostering with the Malfoys. The friends were all comfortable with each other now more than they had been before, and they'd asked him gently a few times about his past and he'd been putting off a response. Today Draco did this today. "So, Nico. We've shared our sob stories. What's your excuse for not telling us this day?"

Nico sighed, deciding to just give a straightforward answer this time. "I lived with my mother and sister in Italy for a while, sometimes with my father, sometimes not. My uncle killed my mother in an attempt to kill me and my sister so my father took us back to this sort of summer camp for magic. After my sister died in a dangerous accident to save the others, I left the camp to go to my father's estate. I eventually learned what I had missing out on back at camp after a few dangerous missions and stayed there until I was old enough to come here. So, ya. Here I am I guess," Nico said with a small half shrug that was swallowed in the folds of his robes.

"I guess we all have demons of our past don't we," Draco said and looked down at the ground dejectedly while Goyle patted Nico on the back.

"Yes, it seems we do," Nico said and realized the mood around the group was dampened knowing none of them had a happy life.

That mood was further lowered after he heard one of the more arrogant third years that gave everyone a bad name a few seats away say loudly, "At least this house can stay pure with no filthy mudbloods, if you ask me, I'd say they shouldn't even be taught. Hopeless really, not being raised right they can't even ride a broomstick. I'm appalled that even a dirty half-blood was allowed in this house!"

Nico growled quietly under his breath as many of the Slytherins around the table agreed but exchanged glances at the last part. "You know what, what is your problem with anyone that isn't pureblood? Not teaching them would put us all at risk. Is it so your ego can be more inflated thinking you're better than them because of your parents? Is that it? Well, following after your parents so directly is just ridiculous and I speak from experience," Nico ranted before standing up swiftly and storming out of the Great Hall. He realized he had probably overreacted, and blamed it on the lack of monsters. Sure, it totally wasn't lack of sleep.

"Nico! What is your problem? I just don't get what your obsession in protecting the mudbloods is. It's confusing for all the Slytherins, and some of the things they're saying now are awful. I just don't understand why you are so against it," Draco told Nico as he rushed after his friend.

"You really wanna know? Well, I'll tell you what my problem is. The number of times I've been told I have dirty blood when I was younger was scarring, and now whenever I see anything like it I'm reminded of my whole childhood." Nico's mind was in a whole other life, but the excuse fit the context.

Draco was stunned into silence for few ripe moments. "You know the Slytherin house is pretty much one big family, and telling them that piece of information would probably convince them to at least be a bit more careful. Hurting a fellow Slytherin, even by accident, is probably one of the only things the house is opposed to." Draco's voice was softer, if not completely understanding of the case at hand. Nico didn't blame him, it was the way he had been raised and there was no harm in accepting something like that.

"I just think the whole thing is childish, even insulting someone like that who isn't a Slytherin is just cruel. If the Slytherin house isn't just what the other wizards say it is, maybe it should start acting that way." Nico's rage was fading and he felt surprisingly drained after the whole incident. Draco was slowly nodding as he digested the information.

"I suppose you're right, but the rest of the Slytherins won't be so understanding. I won't lie that I see eye to eye, but just because you're my friend I will take this into consideration." Pale and slightly grey eyes met dark brown eyes.

"That's all I'm asking from you and the rest," Nico said honestly. As all rage faded from him he saw Draco also looking a bit sheepish at being so inconsiderate. "Friends?" Nico asked and stuck out a pale hand.

"Friends," Draco said with a slight nod and grasped the offered hand. "But, if I see you making rainbow posters about equality I will be forced to shun you." Nico cracked a smile at Draco's joke.

"Deal."

Nico went through the rest of the day without incident, although the other Slytherins would look at him like he's crazy when they'd pass him in the hallways. He probably was, but that didn't matter for this problem. As the day ended he left Draco, Vincent, and Gregory for the common room, seeing as Draco had detention and Crabbe and Goyle had to clean the potion's room after splattering everything in glowing goop.

"Hey wait!" a voice called. Nico would have thought it was his friends if it he hadn't just left them and it being a feminine voice. He turned to see Hermione and the other two of the trio dashing up to him.

Ron spoke up before Hermione could continue, "We heard about your rant, is it true you think it's stupid about the whole pureblood thing? I mean, you're a Slytherin and all of them turn evil or are at least purebloods. So, how can you be so different?"

Nico rolled his eyes and snapped back, "You know, there's a reason most of the snakes lash out at you guys. It's because you are all so prejudiced towards us just because of our heritage that you hate us. Well guess what, they follow after their parents because that's all they've known their whole lives. They may be rich, but that doesn't mean everything behind the walls of the dungeons is all pleasantries and daisies. So maybe just think before you insult someone back. You're just as bad as the other person if you do," Nico looked each of them in the eye as he said this before continuing, "Sometimes, you just have to think of the real reason for the house. Which is sly and cunning, not cliché evil masterminds." Nico knew his temper was flaring again, and he felt bad about his words as soon as he'd said them. It wasn't in his nature to apologize though, so he just turned around to walk away.

"What just happened?" he thought he heard Harry say. Taking a calming breath he decided he need some alone time. Shadow-traveling to the third floor corridor he startled Fluffy from his nap.

"Easy boy, just me," Nico told the three headed dog. The dog laid its three heads back down and closed all six eyes again. Nico decided he really need to work on why he'd come here so he stepped up to the trapdoor. He tried shadow traveling into whatever was behind it, but a spell pushed him back. With a glare he pulled open the trapdoor and jumped down onto the pile of… Roots? What? Nico was puzzled furthermore when the inky roots started wrapping him in a cocoon. Nico struggled as they got to his chest, but stopped as they squeezed tighter. He stopped struggling and tried to calm his racing heart, knowing he could just travel out before things got to bad.

Before he could test that theory though, he slipped through the roots and landed on the ground below. With a pained grunt he stood up and rubbed his sore tailbone. Limping slightly he pushed open a surprisingly unlocked door to see a giant troll facing the other wall. Making a face Nico decided to wait to tackle that challenge. He shut the door and shadow-traveled back up to the door outside the corridor.

 **Wow, okay. I kinda shoved a bunch of stuff into one chapter… eh heh heh. I'll probably elaborate a bit more in the future, but thank you everyone who's reading this still! Please review, no matter how short it is it will make my day or maybe even week.**

 **Sorry this was so forced, I wanted to write it and then I ran away with myself and realized I just used a couple of chapter worth of stuff in one chapter. So sorry about that, I promise I will force myself to pay attention to how much I'm saying in the future.**

 **Sorry,**

 **~Bella**


	10. The Forbbiden Forest

**Alrighty! I'm back a bit earlier this time but I had time in a class that I took advantage of to type to all you guys! Anyways, sorry last chapter was just so odd and out there. I promise this chapter will actually have to do with the book. And sorry the times didn't work right, I realize this was not how it went in the book.**

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **Nico POV**

Nico was relaxing in the green common room trying to ignore the three other Slytherins whispering not so quietly behind his back about his outburst. He was about to snap something at them when the door opened and Draco stepped in with Vincent and Gregory trailing him as usual. Today the two were looking quite bored, like whatever conversation they'd been having had been going on for quite awhile. "If you'd stop pestering those lugs, I'd like to know what you're talking about. Was it your detention with McGonagall?" Nico asked and turned to face the trio.

"Actually, it's Potter. I overheard him talking to the ground's keeper about a dragon that they're going to get rid of tonight," Draco answered as he walked over with his usual infuriating swagger.

"Oh?" Nico asked and raised an eyebrow at this accusation.

"I swear, I even saw the disgusting creature!"

"Maybe you just saw your own reflection," Nico joked even though his head was spinning at the possibility of a dragon in the castle. Draco sprawled on the couch next to him and smacked his friend.

"Your lucky I had my wand confiscated for the night so I don't hex your butt back to America." Nico rolled his eyes at the boasting.

"What do you think we can do about it?" Nico asked although he knew there was quite a bit he could do about the dragon. Namely killing it, but that didn't seem appropriate.

"I say we follow Potty and Weasel to get proof before telling the headmaster. I am a Slytherin after all and even a Hufflepuff has enough brains to see how the headmaster looks at Potter."

Nico was about to laugh and say that getting the Gryffindors in trouble the most ridiculous thing ever, but then he saw the whispering second years and grinned mischievously deciding to be a cliché Slytherin for the night. Maybe earn some points with his confused house. "Why not, I think we can use the bonding and whatnot. Besides, it'll be fun to wander around the castle at night." He stretched his back and winced at the nasty popping sound. "Alright, as long as we aren't doing this to just annoy the Gryffindors. I already yelled at them for thinking we were all evil." Draco snorted loudly and earned an annoyed glance from one of the other first years in the room. Nico glared at her and then focused back on the blond in front of him. That blond hair though! It had to be dyed, no way that… Nico snapped back to attention as he realized he'd been trapped in his thoughts.

"… Astronomy tower." Was all Nico heard from Draco. He nodded blankly as he struggled to get his brain back on topic. "You listening?" Draco asked and squinted at the other pale boy.

"Um… No," Nico said honestly before continuing, "but you have to tell me. Is your hair natural?"

Draco fixed Nico with a look so akin to the look Annabeth gave him when he asked if she had a bellybutton was uncanny. Terrifying actually. "No. My. Hair. Is. Not. Dyed." Draco looked about ready to throw Nico off the aforementioned tower at this point. "Why does everyone ask me that?" he exclaimed after his outburst. With a groan Draco fell on his back on the couch.

"Alright, sorry. What time are we gonna burst the trio's bubble?"

"Wow. You really weren't listening at all. I said, at midnight they're meeting someone at the astronomy tower so I figured we'd cut them off there and maybe get some proof."

"Right. Except for one thing, it's four in the afternoon. What do we do for the next eight hours?" Draco blinked as though this had never crossed his mind.

"Don't we have that essay for McGonagall?"

"Ugh. Right, we should probably work on that." Nico sighed and pulled out his wand. Muttering the leviosa spell he levitated his stack of books and parchment over from a nearby table. Draco pulled the books out of his bag at his side while Crabbe and Goyle, who had already done the work, left to go get some extra food.

After efficiently working until the two couldn't feel their fingers they played a game of exploding snap. The combined time of their antics and work added up to six hours. Deciding it would be alright to maybe follow the three just in case they came out a few hours early they stood from their new seats by the fire.

With some stepping on long robes and cursing at each other they stepped into the corridor from behind the tapestry hiding the Slytherin dorm. "Where to?" Nico asked after straightening out his robes.

"The astronomy tower I suppose. We'll see if we can head them off there," Draco responded as he started walking up the stairs. "We'll have to be careful, Filch is still mad at me for dumping water on his cat."

"You really think I don't know to be careful? Come on, there's a shortcut to the bottom of the tower over here." Nico stepped up a few of the stone stairs and stood in front of a suit of armor. After standing there for a moment it moved aside to reveal a small passageway.

"And you found this how?" Draco looked at Nico suspiciously.

"What do you think I've done the nights I've been leaving the common room?"

"Good point," Draco admitted. As they stepped into the corridor Draco sneezed before lighting up his wand. "I wonder when this place was cleaned last." Draco covered his nose as some dust was kicked up by their walking. Nico didn't want to uncover his nose so he just snorted in response. Stepping out of the passageway Nico was faced with something as terrifying as an angry Reyna. McGonagall was standing in the narrow corridor fixing them with a murderous look. Nico cursed himself for not checking to make sure the corridor was empty before stepping out.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Angelo. What are you doing out of bed? Ten points from Slytherin each and detention," she said even as a strand of hair fell out of her hairnet. Even in her sleepwear she was intimidating.

"But Potter has a dragon!" Draco protested as the two were dragged away. Nico felt the nauseating presence of Harry as well as a feeling similar to the one he had at the Doors of Death. Or Death himself really. He frowned and looked in the direction they should be. He caught a flicker of movement and what looked like a tail appearing out of thin air before he was pulled around a corner roughly.

After getting yelled at by McGonagall for a few minutes straight they were sent back to the common room. As soon as they'd gotten through the door Draco crossed his arms and stormed up the stairs to the first year dorms. Nico sighed and waited for a moment before following Draco. Throwing himself onto the bed he was pleased to have the first dreamless night in a long while.

About a week later they were sitting by the fire when someone cleared their throat. Nico looked up from the charms book he'd been reading and pulled off his enchanted glasses to address the figure. The Slytherin that was head of the quidditch team stood there looking down at Nico.

"Yes?" Nico asked and stood up. Finding himself almost a whole two feet shorter than the boy in front of him made him regret his choice a second later.

"You're staining our flawless house, and I want to know why you even got in here," the boy, whatever his name was, stepped towards Nico.

"Because, I probably belong here more than you. After all, you match the cliché for this house while I actually represent the real reason for the house. If you really think I'm the one staining this house, go look in a mirror. I'm sure the other houses totally hate us because of me." The other boy obviously thought this conversation would go this way and was struggling for a response. "See, you don't even have enough brains to find a comeback for a twelve year old," Nico finished and then just turned around and walked away.

The previously rowdy common room was silent as he stepped out of the room. He thought he heard the boy send a threat his way and yell at him, but his mind was wandering to the other rooms in the dungeon. Deciding he needed a break from the mudblood prejudice he went to seek out the three Gryffindors. He wandered around and didn't find the trio by the time dinner had passed so with a sigh he'd just gone back to the common room to try to sleep.

A week before the finals were coming up he and Draco got a note saying when their detention was. Nico had to read it a few times before he could make sense of the floating words. The rest of the day passed with Draco complaining and his fellow Slytherins avoiding him, but not hating him or whispering anymore.

At eleven that night Nico and Draco went to the entrance hall to meet Filch. Seeing Harry, Hermione, and Neville there with no Ron was surprising to say the least. Nico smiled slightly at them and the three smiled back. As Filch led them outside he talked about how he missed the old punishments while the five first years glanced around nervously. Nico felt something was wrong and it was setting his nerves on edge, not to mention causing his ADHD to act up.

Seeing that they would only be going into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid made him calm down slightly. A bad feeling in his gut more powerful than when he was around Quirrell and Harry settled into his gut a moment later. He shuddered involuntarily and Draco protested loudly as the group neared the forest. Hagrid split them up into groups, which was probably a very bad idea as Nico's skin crawled with chills. He, Draco, and Harry went one way with Fang walking slowly beside them whining. A twig snapped and all three of them jumped while Fang yelped. Draco was even more pale than usual and was whispering slightly to himself.

They found a clearing and Nico shuddered violently at the sight before him. Draco ran away screaming shrilly as he saw the body of the silver unicorn with a cloaked figure drinking its blood from a slit in it's neck. Nico gagged as the sick feeling in his stomach became unbearable. Harry pressed a hand to his head and staggered back as the figure rose. Nico felt extremely dizzy and his legs gave out as the figure approached. He cursed himself for his weakness, but whatever it was was making him sick.

He shrunk away from it as it moved towards Harry. His instincts got the better of him and he shadow traveled to the outskirts of the forest. The sick feeling faded significantly before fading completely. Nico sat down on the grass and let the remaining dizziness pass as he waited for the rest of the wizards to get out of the forest.

 **Okay, I totally lost my inspiration for the last part of this and just force myself to write it so I'm sorry if the last half is kinda rough or not very good. Anyways, I realized I totally skipped Christmas. Whoops. Use your imagination to think of what he did back in America. Anyways, next chapter will be the whole Voldy Moldy scene and all that. I may just make that the last chapter, or maybe not. But I will be writing a second book so stay tuned!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Bella**


	11. Through the Trapdoor

**Alright, I'm back guys. I told myself I would update this two weeks ago and it would be the last chapter. I failed, and this isn't the last chapter. I'm really sorry it took me this long to finally update, and I love every one of you who is still reading this. Again, I'm sorry I procrastinated for so long, but life decided to come around and smack me in the face. So, I'm telling myself to write this because it may help me pull myself out of this depression.**

 **Thanks so much if you actually read all of that,**

 **~Bella**

 **Through the Trapdoor**

 **Nico POV**

Nico was coming back from catching up with Severus when he saw the trio trying their best not to look suspicious as they whispered hurriedly, walking quickly down the hallway. He angled his gait towards the oblivious group and quickly fell into step beside them. "So, what are you planning to do after hours tonight?" he asked slightly jokingly and slightly not.

Ron jumped about a foot in the air and Hermione answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Her darting eyes and mostly all her body language was portraying a lie and Nico audibly sighed at her reaction.

"You know, if you want to keep something a secret don't be so obvious that you're trying to keep it secret. Besides, Hagrid and most of the other teachers have told me you've been poking around about the Philosopher's Stone. I'm curious about the stone and probably know more than you, so why don't you let me help?" Nico offered, realizing he only had a couple of weeks to finish his quest.

The trio exchanged a hesitant look. Harry spoke up after the silent conversation, "Sure, as long as you can swear not to tell anyone about this before we tell you about it."

"I swear on the river styx not to tell of whatever you are plotting," Nico said solemnly and thunder rumbled outside causing a few students to look outside and frown at the clear sky.

"Bloody hell, what did you do?! I swear that must have been dark magic," Ron accused as he too looked outside.

"Nope. Just an ancient swear that you can't break. Sorta like that unbreakable vow thing but less difficult."

"Okay, tonight we are going to retrieve the stone from the corridor. Snape's trying to steal it!" Hermione stated matter of factly, effectively changing the topic.

Nico stopped walking as he snorted before chuckling quietly. "You think my godfather is- That he's trying to-" was all Nico managed before he doubled over cracking up at how stupid they were being. He had to grudgingly admit his godfather gave off that evil vibe, but that was no reason to think if him as evil.

"What's so funny about that? He's obviously a dark wizard, so he must support you-know-who," Ron said this with so much conviction Nico didn't find the earlier thought so funny.

"Wow. Okay, I'm going to pretend that didn't make me want to kill you. Anyway, what's the plan?"

"Meet us at the third floor corridor as soon as your common room empties tonight. We'll see you there," Harry told the pale boy.

"Will do," Nico responded before turning to walk off like the conversation had never happened. That night after the common room was completely emptied Nico stood up to leave. He pulled the shadows to himself and traveled to the room completely oblivious to the wide eyes of a certain blond boy. Reaching the shadowy corridor he greeted Fluffy and sat down to wait with the middle head drooling all over his robes with its weight in his lap.

He didn't have to wait long as he felt the presence of Death and Harry. "Nice cloak," he commented as the three pulled off the silvery cloak. "Should we do this thing?"

The three jumped as they noticed Nico practically melting into the shadows. "Ya… Let's do this," Harry answered hesitantly. Fluffy fell asleep contently as Harry put the flute he had brought with him to his lips. Harry was awful at playing the flute and Nico jumped through the trapdoor before there could be anymore discussion just to end the awful noise. As he was sinking into the roots the other three jumped down.

Hermione noticed what was happening with the roots the second she touched down. Jumping away and staying out of reach of the roots she screamed at them to stop moving. The trio was obviously panicking and Nico was about to yell at them it was alright when Hermione 'saved' them with her obsessive studying. Not that they needed saved, but it was nice to know she cared and had some purpose.

As the roots shied away from the cold fire she'd made with a nifty spell the four were dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Hermione and Nico landed on their feet while Harry and Ron landed flat on their bums with pained grunts. They pushed themselves to their feet and rushed to the next door before Nico could get there first. Quickly casting the 'Alohomora' spell the trio dashed through the door unceremoniously. Nico followed a bit slower, waiting for one of them to learn what the next test was and possibly learn their lesson to look before running into a potentially dangerous room. That plan failed epically as he saw the next challenge.

The room was filled with beautiful glittering birds. Nico blinked and looked closer even as the trio seemed to forget about him and fly up into the air. As they snatched and grabbed Nico realized the glittering things were actually keys. He shrugged, as there were no broomsticks left –not that he minded- so he couldn't help. He approached the door and inspected the lock. It could have been easily broken, but there was probably some spell on it. Or wizards just shouldn't have magic black swords that can cut through anything and the lock could in fact be broken, but Nico waved that off thinking that he should let the three be stupid heroes.

He looked up as Harry pinned the key against the wall with a 'crunch' that made them all wince. "I got it!" Harry exclaimed even as Ron and Hermione landed and stood by the door.

"Really? No!" Nico answered sarcastically. Hermione shot him a glare that screamed, 'shut up'. Harry ran over and threw open the door violently. A huge troll was inside with a bump on its head and was lying out cold on the floor. The four covered their noses against the foul stench and snuck over to the other side of the room. The door on that side opened without any trouble this time.

On the other side was a sight that shocked even Nico. A giant chess board with what looked like piles of broken stone on either side dominated the room. Ron and Harry looked excited while Hermione looked tentative to say the least. Harry tried to step over to the door and was stopped by the chess pieces. Nico jumped slightly as the pieces moved, he was still getting used to the whole magic thing and its extent.

"We'll have to play our way across the board," Harry announced as though that definitely wasn't obvious. Biting back a response Nico turned to look at Ron who had taken charge and was giving them orders like he was born to play magic giant chess. As Nico stepped into the other open knight square he found himself developing a new respect for the scrawny redhead. Ron was a great chess player and found the best ways to manipulate the game, ways that even Nico couldn't see until the other team was pulverized.

At the end of the game, fresh white and black stone littered the edges of the board. As Ron realized his piece had to be sacrificed to win the game and Harry started arguing, Nico took charge. With a sigh he just shouted out the place for Ron to go so he was forced to move and the game could be won without stupid hero complexes interfering. Harry and Hermione glared daggers at him as Ron walked slowly across the squares, as though to his doom.

The queen hit Ron across the head before dragging his unconscious form off the board. "Ron!" Hermione screamed at the limp form and glared at Nico again. Harry walked forward and stood in front of the white king. "Checkmate," he said simply. Hermione ran to check on Ron as the white pieces moved to create a passage for them. She joined them and looked on the verge of tears. Nico thought about saying something, then deciding to pretend to not notice anything was a better reaction.

Before they could open the next door Nico realized with glee that he had complete control over the shadows again in this area and he could travel into the last room. "Hey, I'm going to go back out and make sure no one it on our tail," Nico told them, the lie rolling easily off his tongue. He felt guilty about leaving them, but they could handle whatever was in the next room.

"Oh, okay," Harry answered, not seeming too upset about Nico leaving after the chess game. They left Nico standing there as they stepped through the door. Nico focused on what he could tell was the last room and traveled there with little trouble on his part. He stepped out of the shadows clinging to the wall and saw none other than Quirell standing there staring at a large mirror.

Nico felt the familiar sick feeling in his stomach as he drew his sword and slowly approached the man staring into his reflection. Before Nico could get close enough to attack the purple robed man he whirled around and had his wand in hand. "My master told me one to collect souls would be coming, and like always he was right," Quirell stated and his spare hand drifted towards the turban on his head almost unconsciously.

Nico looked at the turban and realized that whatever the man was referring to as master lived on or in his head. Nico shuddered, he'd never get used to some of the strange things in this world. He started to back up, when he felt the presence of Harry at the door behind him. He turned and heard more then felt the curse shot at him during his moment of distraction. He was hit by the burst of magic and felt himself falling until his mind went blank.

 **Okay my pretties! I'm sorry I ended there and that this chapter is a little worse for wear, but think on the bright side! Next chapter is the last chapter and then I'll start the next book! I'm sorry this chapter is very poor, and I'll try to make the last chapter something worthy of you guys, my wonderful viewers.**

 **I love you all,**

 **~Bella**


	12. A Year Always Has to End

**Hello my darling readers! I'm sad to say this is the last chapter. I love you all, and my big ending speech is at the bottom if you want to skip it. Also! Sorry Nico turned his back on Voldy, I didn't really think about it at the time.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Bella**

 **Lots of hugs and Ending a Year**

 **Nico POV**

Nico opened his eyes and blinked a few times in the blinding light. He was surprised to see the white ceiling of a hospital and thought for a moment that he was in the infirmary after a capture the flag game. He realized that wasn't the case at all as a potion was levitated into his view. He blinked as he realized he was still at Hogwarts, most likely in the hospital ward.

"You need to drink this before I can let your friends in to see you," Madame Pomfrey told him before continuing, "It's unicorn draught. I've been informed by the headmaster that this works better than ambrosia for you. Drink up!"

Nico tried to inform her he was fine but the second he opened his mouth she poured the potion into his throat. He hacked as he tried to swallow from his laying down position. He sat up and managed to stop choking as the curtains around his bed opened to reveal Draco, Gregory, and Vincent with a few other Slytherins waiting for him to wake up.

Nico raised an eyebrow and asked slowly, "What's warmed me such a welcome?"

"We've been hearing all sorts of things about what you did when you four disappeared," here Draco looked at him funny before continuing, "two nights ago and you all came back in bad shape. You and Potter were unconscious when the headmaster found you. No one knows what really happened, and we of course wanted to know the real deal before anyone else. Oh, and we wanted to be good friends of course," Draco told him flippantly, looking ignorant, but the concern in his eye was genuine.

Nico rolled his eyes and then responded sarcastically, "Oh gee, I feel so loved guys."

"That was, of course, our goal," one of the taller first years, Blaise maybe, told him and looked rather bored. "So, before I learn that we've waited here for over an hour for no reason, I would request that you tell us what happened."

Nico was on the verge of laughing, but felt it wouldn't be very nice to laugh at the normally quiet boy for just speaking as he was raised. Instead, he decided to answer, "Just some stuff with Quirrel being evil, all the teachers trying to protect something, and a magic stone to defy Death that all three of us were after. I'll tell you more in detail if you like."

Nico couldn't help but smirk as a rather fat and pug faced girl was leaning forward begging for details. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but friendly and rapt attention made him feel warm and fuzzy after all his years of being ignored or feared. He spent some time giving them the details, leaving out the whole Voldemort thing. As his story finished everyone looked entranced.

Nico came back to the present to see Draco looking at him oddly, scrutinizing him really. He raised his eyebrows slightly and Draco looked away as he realized he'd been caught. Nico filed it away into the back of his mind to consider later, and focused on the weathered old man coming into the room. He caught Nico's eye and winked before making his way over to Harry's side.

He hoped he didn't invoke the wrath of the medi-witch by doing this, but he knew he really needed to give Albus and Harry some alone time without the Slytherins. He moved to get up from the bed and was pleased to see he was still in his familiar black jeans, even if he was wearing a simple white shirt. His old one must have been destroyed by the curse.

"Hey, let's go back to the common room. I'm still pretty tired, and these beds are insanely uncomfortable to sleep on," he told before he pushed himself to his feet. All the blood rushed to his head, and his vision was completely covered in black spots. He felt himself sway precariously for a moment before a pair of hands steadied him. He smiled at Draco before he straightened and strode with the other Slytherins out of the flawless infirmary.

He saw a few of them look at Harry and slow slightly, clearly curious. He staggered slightly, slightly faking but mostly just letting his weakness show for just a moment. The three girls that were there at the time immediately rushed forward and he caught the attention of the boys when Daphne started fretting loudly over how thin he was by desperate 'help me' movements until they turned away from Harry.

The rest of the year went by without incident, and thanks to his magic glasses he passed the exams with the feeling that he did alright. He noticed that Draco would stare at him or watch his movements more carefully, and then dash off to the library more often, but it wasn't too different from his usual behavior, so Nico didn't press. He wanted to say he was glad that he'd finished his quest in time, but what he really thought was that he'd really found where he belonged. He wasn't judged for his father, and even if they knew his father they'd probably just treat him with the same equality.

On the last day when the house points were divided and Griffindor was winning by only five points Dumbledore quieted the houses as they cheered for the admired house. "I do believe we've forgotten someone. Someone for which without our three heroes may not have made the necessary sacrifices, or even found the drive to finish their adventure. For Nico Di Angelo, ten points to Slytherin!"

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table and even a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered, though a bit less jubilantly. Nico smiled slightly, even as he felt bad for winning the house cup for Slytherin again. They deserved it though, all the Griffindors had to do to win was go on one adventure to win. The houses beat them fair and square, and that was how Nico convinced himself his win was justified.

As all the young wizards stepped off the train at the official end of the school year, Nico was very sad to see everyone leave and have to say goodbye to his friends. He couldn't help but smile though as he saw his friends waiting for him. It made him so happy to be able to consider them close friends when it wasn't just a pity friendship.

"I'm going to miss you guys this summer, will you owl me?" Nico asked Draco as the four Slytherins stood waiting for Draco's mom.

"Sure, if my father will give me an owl to message you with I will," Draco answered while Crabbe and Goyle just nodded their confirmation.

"Great, i'll send my owl and you can just use her. I'll see you next year guys." Nico stroked his owl in its cage absentmindedly. He stopped though when she bit him and stuck her head under her wing again. Glaring at her halfheartedly he waved at the trio again as they left. Narcissa didn't stop to talk, she'd just acknowledged Nico with a nod and then rushed off the three children. Nico didn't blame them, and he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her.

He'd then made his way back through the wall to the muggle world. He spotted a loitering group of redheads loudly gathering all up. He wiggled his way over there with a small amount of shoving to stand before the Weasleys, the Grangers, and Harry.

"Hey guys. Will you owl me at all this summer?" Nico said as way of greeting.

"Oh you must be Nico! These three were saying you were the only nice Slytherin they'd met all year! Oh come here, don't be shy!" who he presumed to be the Weasley matron exclaimed the second she laid eyes on him before wrapping him into a big hug. He froze and had no idea how to respond to this random woman hugging him.

"Mom! Bugger off, he doesn't even know you!" Ron shouted over the din. Nico was almost able to thank him before he was swept into hasty introductions and questions about things like if he was really a Slytherin. It really was quite biased and offensive if he was being honest. He was getting continuously overwhelmed and couldn't help but sigh happily as with one last bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley the whole gang left. With a more reserved hug from Hermione she left with her family next. Harry then smiled at him and shook his hand as way of goodbye before going off with some simply ghastly looking humans, or maybe they were actually creatures. Nico was honestly willing to think his relatives were at the least related to monsters.

He was about to go and find a nice place to shadow travel away when a familiar voice called out, "Hey! Little bro! Over here!" Nico sighed as Percy dragged out the 'here' unnecessarily long. Nico walked slowly over to the group of seven. As he was picked up by both Percy and Jason and carried all the way back to the horses he was smothered and forced to recount every single detail of his year and tell them who the people he was saying goodbye to were. He admitted to himself he may love staying at Hogwarts, but he'd missed the people he considered family.

 **A/N: Well, this is the end and I admit I'm pretty excited. This is the end to my very first fanfic and I thank everyone who supported this, even if after my hiatus hardly anyone actually read or reviewed anymore. I love every one of my followers and reviewers. I'm going to give a super special shout out to Random Chick's Pen for being the biggest reason I actually finished this. Seriously, you are amazing. I thank everyone for pulling me out of my hiatus after a fairly crushing review, and for dealing with me being a stumbling writer.**

 **The end and all that,**

 **~Bella.**

 **Thank you guys**

 **The Sequel Is Out! Check it out on my page**


End file.
